Falling
by btrmylife01
Summary: Kendall is my best friend. He's always there for me. But when my heart decides to fall for him, will he feel the same way? Or will I get my heart broken and lose my best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing on fanfiction and this isn't very good :T But it's summer and I have a lot of time on my hand! So I hope you guys enjoy it! If this gets at least one comment, I will continue it! LOL**

Prologue 

I've been great friends with Big Time Rush for a while now. Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan have always stuck by me. From the day I moved to L.A to the death of my mother, they've been there for me through thick and thin. They're my best friends; my brothers. I love them very much. Lately, I've been starting to develop these feelings for Kendall and I have no ideas why. Yes, I did meet Kendall first and was later introduced to the rest of the guys. Yes, he did comfort me the most when my mother passed away, always keeping me safe in his arms. However, that is no reason for me to fall for him, especially since he is like a brother to me. Whether it possibly may be that I have fallen for his laid back personality, or his big green eyes, Kendall can never be more than a friend to me.

Chapter 1 

The guys invited me to their dance studio. I love dancing, and learning new chorography is always fun for me. I've been to their dance studio several times. In the beginning, the guys honestly sucked at dancing. They had no rhythm and were stuck with two left feet. I had no hopes for them. They've come a long way since '09 and now they're killing it with their seductive hip swings. As I walked into their dance studio, I saw the guys learning a new chorography. They were doing great, but my eyes were only focused on Kendall. His hips were moving in a way I've never seen before. Nothing else existed to me, except for the most gorgeous man dancing his heart away. James was the first one to notice me standing under the doorway.

"Val! You're here!" He ran towards me to give me a hug. Carlos than quickly ran over to where we were standing.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for an hour!"

"Well you could thank L.A traffic for that", I joked.

I gave him a hug as they both laughed. Logan than joined us.

"What are you three laughing at? Haha, Hey Val!"

"Hey Logan"!

I gave Logan a big squeeze. I love spending time with these boys. They always know how to brighten up my day. As I glanced to my left, I saw this tall figure walking towards me. His hair was wet with sweat, and all he was wearing were his work out shorts.

"Hey Val! I'm glad you're finally here".

It was Kendall. I felt his soft white skin as he embraced me. My heart nearly melted. I was nervous and hesitant. I've never been this way before, especially not towards Kendall. It was a new feeling, and I was scared.

"Hey Kendall, how are you?"

I was shaking and I started to sweat. The guys stared at me as if I were crazy. Carlos finally broke the silence.

"Val, you ok?"

I shook it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just got a little cold, you know…"

"Well if you need anything, just ask, ok?" suggested Kendall.

He flashed a brilliant smile, exposing his dimples that I swear I die every time I see.

"Ok, thanks Kendall."

I gave him a quick smile in return. James was already in front of the mirror, prepared to dance.

"Well let's get dancing!"

Dancing kept my mind off of Kendall, the man I was surely falling for. After hours of dancing, I was tired. I couldn't move anymore. Carlos suggested we all take a rest and I agreed. James, being the energetic one of the group, didn't want to stop dancing.

"Come on you guys! We can't stop now! Dancing is fun!"

"Yes, yes it is James", replied Logan, "but look at that lazy bump". He pointed at me. "She doesn't want to get up!"

"Hey now, don't blame Valerie", defended Kendall as he got up from the floor, "She's not use to the 23 hour work day WE put in!"

I laughed because it was true. These boys work so hard and I was there complaining.

"I'm sorry guys, Kendall is right. I'm not use to this!"

Kendall wrapped his arm around me. I started getting butterflies in my stomach. This was different. New. I've never felt this way towards anyone before, especially not Kendall.

"Val, you are lucky we love you, or else we would've kicked you out 3 hours ago."

The rest of the boys laughed. I was a bit offended. I jokingly punched Kendall in the stomach.

"Man down!" he said jokingly. He fell on to the floor pretending to be in pain.

"Beat him up!" yelled out Carlos from the side.

I started to punch him softly across his sides and slapped his arms.

"You got this Val! He's got nothing on you" yelled Logan from across the room, continuing to sing the popular B.O.B song.

"Stop hurting me!"

I couldn't stop now. I was on a roll. I stopped slapping and punching him and decided to tickle him. No one knows his tickle spots except for me. He was very ticklish around his waist and under his feet. He started to laugh uncontrollably. I love his laugh. It's so loud and obnoxious, but it's filled with so much emotion and happiness.

"Ok, Ok, Ok! You could stop now. Please! Val Stop! I can't take it anymore!" He begged.

I stopped tickling the kid. I didn't realize how calm I was around him. I had forgotten about my nervous breakdown I had earlier. I was on top of him, my hands all over his body. He didn't mind it, and neither did I.

"That's what you get!" I yelled.

"I promise to never insult you again!" said Kendall, "Oh and by the way, thanks for the help you guys!"

"No problem man" replied James.

"Yeah, we got you" answered Carlos.

"We're here to help" Logan winked.

Kendall and I were still on the floor laughing. I was tired and I didn't feel like moving at all. He was sitting up and I decided to rest my head on his legs. I was the type of girl that was all over her guy friends, but I never meant to be flirty. This time, however, I was. Kendall petted my head, something he always did. I felt safe and loved, though I know Kendall did not feel the same way I did. He whispered in my ear.

"We should get you home now."

I was too tired to answer back. I knew I wasn't able to drive back home. He volunteered to take me home and I allowed him to carry me to his car. When Kendall pulled into my garage, I was fast asleep.

"Hey Val, Val, wake up sleepy head, we're here." Kendall said as he shook me.

I woke up and stretched my arms touching the car ceiling. I didn't want to move from where I was.

"Let me sleep here please, I'm too tired to move."

"No, you can't stay here silly."

He stood silent for a bit.

"Want me to carry you to your bed?" he suggested.

I was surprised, but I was too tired, so I nodded.

"Yes please".

"Alright, let's go."

He got off his car and opened my door. He slipped one of his hands under my legs and the other one around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling safe and secured.

"You're heavy!" He joked.

I slapped his arm. He laughed.

I rested my head on his shoulders as he carried me into my house. He had my house key in his hands and opened my door. He closed the door with his legs, not letting go of me. He took me all the way upstairs to my room. He placed me carefully on my bed.

"Thank you Kendall", I smiled at him.

"No problem", he smiled back, "but next time you want me to do you this kind of favor, make sure you don't beat me beforehand, ok?" He winked.

"No promises", I winked back.

"You are a great person" he said sarcastically.

I laughed."Thank You!"

He was hovered over me, his eyes locked to mine. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him next to me, by my side. We stared at each other for what seemed to feel like forever. I didn't want him to leave my sight, but every good thing comes to an end. He got up and headed for the door.

"Well I think it's time for me to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Val."

"Goodnight Kendall."

He turned off the lights and ran back to his car. I heard his car leave my garage and I began to feel empty. I should've invited him to stay over, but I couldn't. He wouldn't have stayed. He doesn't feel the same way I do. I wrapped myself with my blanket, closed my eyes, and began to dream about the man I secretly loved.

**So there you go! If you enjoyed my "story" don't be afraid to comment! If this gets at least one comment, I will continue! xD Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got one review! That makes me really happy :) I also see many of you are enjoying this fantasy story of mine. I hope you guys continue to read because I'm having fun writting for you guys. Well Here you go! Chapter 2 ;)**

Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning, feeling sore and tired. I didn't want to leave my bed, but I had promised the guys to go to the beach with them. I had no choice. I rolled out of bed, feeling, and looking, like crap. Ugh! I just wanted to stay in my warm, comfy bed. I walked over to my desk, where my phone was, and saw that I have received a text from Kendall.

_Good morning sleeyp head! How are you feeling? Just reminding you about our beach day. Do you need a ride? _

I had left my car outside of the guys dance studio, so I definitely needed a ride.

_Morning Kendall! I'm feeling tired :p Thanks for the ride yesterday btw, and since I don't have my car, I would love a ride! lol, thanks! _

I patiently waited for his text, and within a minute, I got a reply.

_Lol, no problem. And yeah…we need to get your car back. So, I'll pick u up at 12?_

I texted him back.

_Sounds good ;) see ya then! _

I love going to the beach. It's my favorite thing in the world. I love the ocean, and the sun hitting my already tan skin. I was looking forward to going to the beach, especially since I knew Kendall was going to drive me there. It was 10 am, and Kendall was going to come pick me up at noon. I decided to have a quick breakfast and change into my bathing suit. I grabbed a bowl of Frosted Flakes to eat. When I finished, I headed upstairs to my bedroom to change. I usually don't care what I look like in front of the guys, but I felt the need to look sexy. I wanted to impress Kendall, but I knew if I tried too hard, he would suspect something. I decided to wear what I usually wore to the beach, my two-piece green and white striped bathing suite. Over my bathing suit, I wore a Big Time Rush concert tee Logan gave me for my birthday, and a pair of shorts. In a bag James gave me, I put in my towel, a book, sunscreen, an extra tee, and a water bottle. It was noon and I was ready to go. I heard a knock at my door. I knew it was Kendall. I quickly slipped into my flip flops, grabbed my bag, put on my shades, and headed for the door.

"Hey Val! You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

He gave me a hug, and my heart stopped.

"Well come on, the guys are waiting for us."

We jumped into Kendall's car and headed to the beach. I live 10 minutes away from the beach. The whole car ride was pretty much the same as always. It wasn't romantic as I carelessly imagined, but it was fun. Kendall joked around, making fun of me, but I didn't mind. I joked back, offending him. When we arrived at the beach, we parked in the parking lot and headed out to the beach. It was clearly a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright at a nice 90 degrees. It was perfect. The beach we went to wasn't crowded. It wasn't a famous Malibu beach, but a nice hide out for me and the guys. We both ran over to where the guys were seated and I realized the guys looking a bit skeptical.

"So…You couldn't drive yourself Val?" Joked Carlos.

"Actually, my car is in the parking lot of your studio, so I had no other way to get here." I glared at him.

"I was just joking." He backed away.

"I thought so."

The rest of the guys laughed.

"Well there are nice waves out today, anybody up for surfing?" Suggested James.

All the guys headed out to the water leaving me behind. I wasn't really in the mood for swimming, instead I wanted to relax under the sun and read a nice book. After 30 minutes, I saw a tall, pale figure run out of the water. Kendall ran and placed himself right next to me.

"Val, are you coming? The water is very nice!"

"Not right now Kendall, I'm reading."

"Come on! Is that why you came here?"

"Ugh…fine! Hold on."

I stripped down to my two-piece bikini. I felt insecure for the first time. A bit embarrassed really. I felt my checks turn bright red.

"Are you blushing?" He smiled at me and I looked away.

"No! It's the sun, its making me turn red."

"Right…well come on!"

He picked me up from my legs and threw me over his shoulders. He ran towards the blue ocean, only throwing me into it.

"Kendall!" I yelled with anger, but with extreme pleasure. The water was perfect. Not too cold, and not too warm. Logan swam towards me.

"I'll save you Val!"

"Logan! My hero!"

He grabbed me by my waist and picked me up. I thought he was my hero, until he threw me towards Carlos.

"Logan!"

They all decided to joke around with me. I was getting frustrated with them. I was tired and really wasn't in the mood for the guys to throw me across the water. I decided to get out of the water and return to reading my book. I heard Kendall yell my name right behind me. I ignored him.

"Come on Val! We were just playing around."

"I know, but I'm not really in the mood for you guys throwing me around. I'm really sore, remember?"

"Oh right…from the dancing we did yesterday?"

"Yeah!"

"Well how about this, what if me and you go grab a snack while these 3 enjoy the waves?"

I was a bit surprised. Kendall and I haven't hung out alone since I first moved to L.A.

"Ok fine, but only if you pay."

"Haha, yeah, I'll pay."

He smiled, and all I saw was his amazing dimples. I was staring right into his bright green eyes that glowed under the sun. I shook it off, trying not to make my crush seem so obvious.

"Well let's go let the guys know", I suggested. We both ran back to the ocean and told the guys of our plan. They gave us thumbs up, and before I knew it, Kendall and I were off to the pier.

**It was short, but I felt that if I continued, it would of gotten boring. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Please review because that only inspires me even more so :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm very happy that many are enjoying this story :) Thank You very much for the positive reviews! So here is chapter 3, I promise it will get better! lol **

Chapter 3

Kendall and I walked across the hot sand. My legs were sore and I didn't know if I was going to make it to the pier. The distance from the beach to the pier was longer than I last remembered. Kendall raised an eyebrow, something I found very attractive, and asked,

"Val, you ok?"

I obviously wasn't but I didn't want to sound like a wimp, so I decided to suck it up.

"Yeah! I'm great…"

He knew I was lying. He stopped walking and kneeled to the grown.

"Come on", he suggested.

I didn't know what he wanted me to do. I looked at him in confusion.

"Come on!" he repeated, "Get on my back".

I couldn't resist it and climbed on his back. I always get piggy back rides from the guys, especially Kendall. This time, however, I felt secured. I felt like he cared about me. But then again, he probably wanted to get there faster and I was holding him back. As we got to the pier, we saw a cute little Diner that wasn't there before. Last time we had come to the pier, which was a year ago, there was a fish shack. A lot of things have changed in the past year, like my feelings for Kendall. I find it pretty cliché to fall for your best guy friend, but you can't really help it. It just happens.

"We're finally here!" Kendall screamed with excitement as he put me down.

"This diner looks pretty good. So you're paying right?"

"We had a deal" he winked at me.

"Alright then, let's go eat!"

The diner was pretty empty with the exceptions of the waitresses of course. We sat down at a red booth near the window where we could see the beautiful ocean. The diner had a big clock right in the middle of the wall, and I didn't realize that it was already 3pm.

"We took a pretty long time getting here" I told Kendall.

"Well, you are pretty heavy!"

"Hey!" I reached over to him and tried to slap him, until the waitress interrupted to give us our menus. She looked pretty old, around her 40's probably. She had a white dress with a red and white striped apron.

"Hi there you two, my name is Maggie and I will be your waitress. Would you like anything to drink?"

Kendall and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what to get.

"A chocolate shake!" We both yelled like little 5 year-olds. She was puzzled and asked if that would be one or two?

"Just one please", he told Maggie.

"Extra cherries please", I added.

"Of course. I will be back to take your order."

We were both looking at our menus, until I saw Kendall's face look up. His eyes got big and he had a smirk on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't respond, I guess he didn't hear me. Instead of asking him again, I looked behind me. Two very pretty girls had walked into the diner. Now I knew what had caught Kendall's attention. One had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and pearly white teeth, your "average" California girl. But the other one, who I knew Kendall was staring at, had long wavy brunet hair, pretty brown eyes, and had Kendall's favorite band on her shirt. Unlike the other girl, this girl was hardly wearing any makeup, which Kendall loved. I looked back at Kendall, who was obviously drooling over the brunet beauty. I tried to snap him back to reality, but nothing. It wasn't until the waitress came back with our milkshake that he had realized I was in front of him.

"Oh hey look our milkshake is here!"

"I know, what are you staring at?"

"Me? Staring? Noooo" He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"You're staring at those girls aren't you?" I asked. The jealousy was obvious, but Kendall was too ignorant to realize it.

"Well, maybe…why do you care?" He snapped.

"I don't!" I snapped back. "You just look like an idiot that's all."

I had lost his attention again. The waitress took our order. I was then left staring at the boy I was crushing on as he stared at her, the girl _he_ was crushing on. The food came and we ate; He was still staring at her. It was getting me very angry, I couldn't eat in peace.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"It's not that easy"

"Uh…yeah it is!"

I had forgotten Kendall went through a terrible heart break with Jo Taylor back a couple of years ago. Since then, he had lost a lot of confidence with girls. Even though he had gone on dates, he hasn't exactly kept a steady girlfriend since Jo. That was 3 years ago. Kendall was now 19 and I wanted him to be happy. I watched his face get sad as he thought about it. Normally I would push him to go talk to a girl, but I couldn't do it this time. I wanted him. I didn't want other girls all over him. I sat there, in silence, eating my food. Kendall took a deep breath, and stood up from the booth.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I can't stand just sitting here asking myself what if. If it's not now, then when? Wish me luck."

He walked over to the blonde and brunet's table, blazing with confidence. I'm not sure what they talked about, but when he came back, he had a huge smile plastered on his face. He was looking at a napkin that had a phone number written on it. I realized he probably got her number and I got very upset.

"Is that her number?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, it is! I got Candy's number!"

"Who's Candy?"

"Oh, Candy is the one with the brown hair, and Julia is the blonde. They're both very nice."

"Oh…That's cool."

"Yeah it is! I set up a double date with them this Friday. I'm taking Candy and I'm pretty sure James would love to meet Julia."

"You already have a date with these girls?"

"Yup. Is there a problem with that?"

"No…not at all. I'm happy for you!" I faked a smile so he wouldn't see how much in pain I really was.

"Thanks Val! You are seriously the greatest friend a guy could ask for."

"Yeah…Friends."

We finished eating and headed back to the beach. The walk there was pretty quiet. Kendall kept talking about his date on Friday and I just nodded. When we got to the beach, it was sunset. Kendall ran over to the guys, who were sitting on the sand, eager to tell them about Candy. I couldn't listen to him brag about his date anymore so I decided to put my feet in the ocean and feel the breeze blow my hair. That always relaxes me. I knew Kendall had mention about the double date when I heard James cheer with excitement.

"Vaallll!" Carlos ran to me.

"Oh, hey Carlos." He knew I was in pain. I tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine! Why would you think something is wrong with me?"

Tears started rolling down my face and Carlos wiped them off.

"It's about the date, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Val, stop it. I know you're like in love with Kendall. I know you're in pain right now."

"No! … Maybe…"

He sighed and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged Carlitos, who gave the best hugs ever, and I felt a little bit better. He always had the need to comfort us. He always comforted me when my mother passed away. His hugs always made me put a smile on my face.

"How 'bout this", he suggested, "What if I take you home so you won't have to hear Kendall brag anymore, 'cause honestly, it's getting on my nerves too haha"

I wiped the tears off my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Carlos."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled back.

He dropped me off at the boys dance studio, where my car was, and asked if I wanted him to follow me back home. I told him it was ok and told him to go rest up for tomorrow, since they had a music video to shoot. I drove back home and decided to go to bed. I couldn't help but cry. I haven't cried this much since my mother passed away. I've never been so jealous. I'm very confident and never thought a guy would get out the worst in me, especially not Kendall Knight. Kendall drives me crazy. He makes me want to pull all of my hair out. Was Carlos right? Was I in love with Kendall? I knew I had fallen for him, but I never thought of being in love with him. Everything was changing before my eyes. I was hurt, I was in pain, and I was lost. I promised myself to stay strong, but Kendall was making me weak. The worst part is, he is too blind to see how I truly feel about him. I closed my eyes, full of tears, and hoped for a better tomorrow.

**So there you go! Hopefully you enjoyed that :D It was a little depressing, but hey, I gotta make it interesting don't I ;) Please don't be afraid to review! Your comments encourages me to write even more :) Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took longer to update this time you guys, a lot of stuff came up, but here is chapter 4! This chapter is a bit more personal, but I hope you guys still enjoy! ****Thanks for reading! ;] **

* * *

><p>Summer went by way too quickly. Before I knew it, it was already August and I was soon going to start my second year at UCLA. I was studying to be a Journalist. Writing is my passion and moving to New York to pursue this passion is my dream. I spent a lot of time writing during the summer. I did occasionally get to hang out with my boys, but they were very busy recording new summer singles and their new album, so it was rare for me to see them on a day to day basis. When I did get to hang out with them though, it was full of craziness. I thought this Candy girl, the one Kendall was so excited to go out with, was going to ruin my summer, but I was wrong. Kendall and the <em>beautiful<em> Candy only went out once, which made me very happy. Kendall told me she was trying too hard to impress him and the girl he thought she was had simply failed to show up. He described her as a prostitute really, which I believe was an exaggeration. He told me she was wearing 3 inches of make-up and 10 inches high heels, which he hated, and a skimpy dress. He also described her acting too "friendly". According to him, she rubbed his back, and laughed at everything he said, making him very uncomfortable. Whatever happened on this date he was **so** excited about, I'm glad it happened. Now the doors are open for me, if I actually do decide to man up and say something that is, but I can't. I'm too damn scared.

August is my favorite month of the year. What with back to school shopping (yes, I am a nerd), and the amazing bon fires, I almost forget my birthday falls under my favorite month. My birthday was on a Saturday, which is always nice. I don't really like to be the center of attention; I usually just like to observe other people. The boys, however, would not allow that sort of behavior. They wanted me to shine as bright as I could because it was "my special day". I got a text from Logan that morning.

_VAL! WAKEY WAKEY! GET UP! ;p_

It was 8 in the morning and I had no intention to get up at all. I knew they were planning on doing something special for my birthday, but I wanted no part of it…at least not right now. Naturally, I ignored the text, until my phone blew off again.

_If you don't respond to this text, I will go to your house and drag yo ass out of that bed! Get up!_

I laughed at that text, I loved it when Logan acted ghetto. It was kind of cute. I finally decided to text him back so he wouldn't have to actually violate me in the comfort of my own home.

_I'm up, I'm up! What do you want? :I_

_Today is a very special day and I want you to be ready by noon today, can you handle that?_

_I think I could manage. Do I have to wear anything fancy?_

_No, Casual is fine._

_K good! Cuz I wasn't going to anyways ;) see u at noon!_

_See ya!_

As soon as I finished texting Logan, I started getting ready. I took a nice shower and got changed. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and my favorite top. I was surprisingly looking forward to having a fun adventure with my 4 best buds. I wasn't really hungry, so I ate a bowl of Special K cereal and waited for Logan to come pick me up. When my doorbell rang at exactly 12 o'clock, I jumped off the sofa and headed to the door. As expected, Logan was there holding his hands out.

"Do you want money, or something?" I asked.

"No silly! I'm offering you a birthday hug!"

"Oh! That's what it was!"

I hugged Logan and he gave me a big squeeze.

"Happy Birthday Valerie!"

"Thanks Logan, so where are we heading on this fine Saturday afternoon?"

"It's a surprise! You have to wait and see!" He winked at me.

"Ugh…fine! You know how much I hate surprises though."

He laughed and dragged me to his car. We drove for a couple of miles; I had no ideas where we were. The trip was amusing, of course. There is never a dull moment with Logan or any of the other guys; they always know how to have a good time. We arrived at our destination at around 12:45, and I had no ideas where we were. I looked up, and saw a beautiful Ferris wheel. It was taller than a skyscraper, almost touching the white clouds that lay on the beautiful blue sky.

"Valerie…Yoohoo!"

I was too mesmerized with the Ferris wheel that I almost forgot Logan was there.

"You have no ideas where we are, do you?"

I shook my head.

"We are at the amazing, and infamous Santa Monica Pier."

This was my first time at the Santa Monica Pier. I've always wanted to come, but never really took the time to come. I smiled as I saw the other guys right behind Logan.

"Happy Brithday Val!" Carlos yelled as he ran towards me giving me a bear hug that I loved.

"Thank You!" I said trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." As soon as Carlos let go, James gave me an even bigger hug, lifting my feet off the ground, literally!

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks James" I smiled at him as he put me down. Then I patiently waited for Kendall to give me my birthday punches. He walked towards me with the biggest smirk on his face. I laughed as he approached me, holding myself from blushing. That smirk was one of the sexiest things about Kendall. It was sensual, yet playful. I kept laughing as he got closer to me. When his nose touched my nose, he pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked! He never gave me hugs on my birthday. It was sort of a tradition that he gives me birthday punches, and I give him birthday slaps. We made a pact when we first met to do that until we die, but he broke it. I'm not saying I hated the hug, in fact I loved it, but something was amiss.

"Happy Birthday Val!" He pulled me away and looked into my eyes. He realized something was up when he saw my confused face.

"Sometimes things need to change. Change is always good, no matter what the circumstances may be." Kendall looked vulnerable, and I knew something was wrong with him. I didn't bother asking him. Why start something now? I decided to wait until we were alone to find out what was wrong with him.

"Ok Mr. Fortune cookie! You're still getting your birthday slaps though" I winked.

"Damn.."

We all laughed then James shared out the plan he had laid out.

"Ok, so first we will enjoy a nice afternoon at the Pier, then have a nice dinner, then go back to your place Val where more surprises awaits for you!"

"More surprises? Really guys?"

"Don't worry", explained Kendall, "These are good surprises!" He smiled and I smiled back.

Carlos took my hand and made me run with him into the Pier. The other guys followed behind.

The rest of the afternoon was just purely fun. We rode on rides, played a few games, walked on the beach, and at the end, rode the Ferris wheel (that was my favorite part). I honestly saw the whole wide world while I was on it, it was beautiful and so high up. I sat next to Kendall, while Logan and Carlos sat together and James sat next to a very pretty girl. Kendall had his arm around me, he looked at me and smiled.

"Let me know if this makes you uncomfortable" He winked.

"Well yeah it does…but I'll let you keep your arm there if you want."

Of course it wasn't making me uncomfortable at all, in fact, I loved the feeling. His arm around me was making my heart melt. He obviously only saw me as just a friend, but something seemed strange. He was acting more affectionate towards me than ever. What was going on? Did Carlos tell him I was in love with my best friend? I didn't want to think about it, at least not right now.

"Ok, well then, I'll leave it here." He smiled again, making my heart stop, but that didn't distract me from still wondering why he was acting this way.

After we got off the Ferris wheel, which became my new favorite thing in the world, we headed to dinner. James picked out this very nice restaurant not too far from the Pier. The food was delicious and the waiters and waitresses at the restaurant even sang Happy Birthday to me. That was very embarrassing. As I hid my head in shame, the guys laughed even harder at my humiliation. After dinner, we drove back home. It was about 8 o'clock at night and all I was thinking was how much fun I had. The guys knew how much I didn't like to celebrate my birthday, especially since my mom passed away, but they insisted. They always know to talk me in into doing something. I swear it's their cute faces. We arrived at my place at around 8:30 and before I even stepped out of the car, Kendall told me to wait. I didn't know what was going on, but I remembered the guys told me they had another surprise waiting for me at my place. Logan took my house keys and left me alone in the car. As I waited sort of anxiously, Carlos came running out of my house to get me in there. I stepped into my house, and there it was, a tower of delicious looking cupcakes. Cupcakes were my favorite treat, and they knew that.

"Cupcakes!" I yelled excitedly.

The guys laughed.

"It's red velvet! Your favorite!" James smiled.

"Thank you guys very much. This has been the greatest 19th birthday a girl could ask for! Thank you!"

"Wait" Yelled out Logan. "It's present time!"

"Presents? No! You've gave me enough already!"

"Nope, you're still getting presents." Carlos said playfully. He was obviously excited to give me his present.

"Me first!" Said James, beating Carlos to the punch.

James gave me a beautiful Betsy Johnson bag.

"James! This is amazing! Thank you!"

He smiled "Anything for you Val."

"I'm next" yelled Logan, pushing sad Carlos to the side.

I helplessly laughed. Logan handed me his present and it was an earring cuff. I've always wanted one, but was never able to find one.

"Thank you Logie Bear!"

"You're welcome Val." He smiled. Carlos finally gave me his gift. He jumped up and down very anxiously as he handed me his gift. I loved his gift. It was a helmet!

"We could be twins now!"

"I love it! Thanks Carlitos!"

He smiled.

"Kendall, where's your gift" asked Logan.

"I'm giving Val her gift a little bit later." He smirked, sending shivers down my spine.

We all enjoyed the amazing red velvet cupcakes, until James said they had to go.

"Sorry Val, it's getting kind of late," explained James.

"No worries", I responded, "I understand." They all gave me hugs and got up to leave, except for Kendall.

"I'm going to stay here for a while you guys." He said. I gave him a very skeptical look.

"What?" Asked Logan.

"Just for an hour or two, Val will take me home."

"What?" I asked. He giggled.

"Can you give me a ride?"

"Uh…yeah…sure…?"

"Thanks" He smiled at me.

"Ok…well you two have fun" said James confusedly and a bit concerned.

"Don't stay up too late you two" yelled out a concerned Carlos.

"Stay safe" Logan advised as he closed the door looking at us very skeptically.

I stared at him, and he kept smiling at me. What was going on? I was about to ask him when he explained, "I still haven't given your gift and I was waiting for the guys to leave so I could give it to you."

I was even more confused. What could this gift be?

"And when will you give me this gift?" I asked.

He looked at his wristwatch then back at me; he gave me another smirk and said, "At 12:30."

I looked at my phone and it was 11:30.

"So in an hour?"

"Yep!" He looked at me and I stared into his beautiful green eyes. They were even greener than ever. I loved his eyes, and his smile, I even loved his nose. I loved everything about Kendall Knight. Everything.

We watched a movie on FX for a bit. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, all I was thinking about was that talk I was meaning to have with Kendall. Before I could ask Kendall anything, I was interrupted by his smile.

"What" I asked.

"It's 12:30."

"Oh it is! So where's my gift?"

I smiled and he took my hand.

"It's upstairs." He had a huge grin on his face.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes, in your room."

"My room?"

He nodded.

I had no ideas what to expect at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So what could this gift be? Is Kendall falling for Valerie? I have no ideas where this is heading ;O lol I hope you guys liked this chapter. Chapter 5 is definitely gunna include more interaction between Kendall and Val. Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to review! That only encourages me to write even more :) Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this update took soo long! I'm not doing it on purpose, I promise -_-' I've just been busy with stuff...who knew I was gunna be busy during summer? hehe :D Well here's Ch. 5! Kendall's big surprise is finally revealed! :DDDD Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Kendall led me up to my bedroom, my heart began to pound fast. I was excited, but yet so nervous. I didn't know what to expect from Kendall. He was always filled with surprises, which annoyed me really because I'm not too fond of surprises. I kept thinking to myself, <em>what could be in my room? Why my room? Why couldn't he give me my present downstairs? <em>I repeatedly asked myself these questions while Kendall tried to keep my eyes closed with his hands.

"We're almost there", he said with a very anxious tone.

He opened the door to my room and surprisingly left the lights turned off. He still had his hands over my eyes, making it impossible to see anything.

"On the count of 3, I'm going to release my hands and your present will be revealed, ok?"

I sort of hesitated, "Ok."

"Don't be nervous", he whispered in my ears making my whole body tingle with excitement. "You're going to love it. 1…2…3."

He took his hands off my face, and I finally got to see what the big surprise was. It wasn't a Gucci bag, a pair of fancy shoes, or even a car, it was better.

"Kendall! This…is amazing!" I yelled with excitement as I ran towards the fort made out of sheets Kendall had built for me. As a kid, forts were my biggest obsession. Now I know why he was acting so suspicious. I told him once when we first met. I never really brought it up again. It was about 3 years since I told him about my obsession and the fact that he remembered made me fall for him even more. This green-eyed beauty never fails to put a smile on my face.

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it! This is amazing Kendall! Thank you!" I gave him a big hug, and he lifted me off my feet, literally. The fort was beautiful from the outside; it was surrounded by white Christmas lights he found from his garage. It was made out of white and pink sheets, my favorite colors, and it was huge!

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his lovely face.

"Of course!" I said trying to be flirty, but failed.

"Well, last one in is a rotten egg!"

We both ran into the fort like little kids. He quickly flopped onto the floor that was covered with blankets and pillows. I was so amazed by the outside, but the inside took my breath away. It was beautiful. Blankets were thrown everywhere and blankets were all scattered around the floor. I lied next to Kendall looking up to the ceiling. On the inside of the fort, the lights that surrounded the outside of the fort looked like stars, shinning so brightly. I had the cheesiest smile on my face, making Kendall giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"You just look like a total dork."

I ignored him and continued to count the lights that looked like stars.

"I never forgot it you know", he commented. I turned to my side and looked strangely at him. He also turned to his side, making us meet eye to eye. "I never forgot that you told me you were obsessed with forts as a kid. That's one of the small details I remember you telling me." I gave him a small smile, trying to hide how much that comment meant to me.

"What other "small" details do you remember me telling you?"

He laughed and continued, "Well, I remember you telling me how you 'accidently' killed your gold fish."

I laughed, "That was once! And I was four."

He smiled, "You fish murderer! Haha. I also remember you telling me how your dad left you and your mom when you were 6. Your mom had trouble supporting you on her own, so she was forced to move back with her parents to help raise you in Oklahoma. 10 years later, you moved to L.A because your mom was hired for a new job out here. You moved in into the Palmwoods because your mom was good friends with Mr. Bitters and he offered her a good deal. And thus you met me and the guys, creating a beautiful friendship!"

I forced myself to smile, but I didn't want to. I know Kendall didn't intend to, but he did bring up my mom. I miss my mom, a lot. She passed away almost 2 years ago, leaving me on my own. I looked at Kendall.

"I told you all that?"

"Yup! The first day we met, 3 years ago." He flashed a brilliant smile.

"You know, you've always been there for me. From the first day we met."

He smiled. "Well, yeah! I mean there was something about you. You seemed so friendly when you walked into the Palmwoods lobby. I knew I had to come up to you and say hi. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be there for you since day one."

I took his hand and shined a big smile. I never knew Kendall felt this way before. No, he wasn't saying he was in love with me, and no, he wasn't saying he _liked _me. But he was saying he cared for me, and that meant the world to me.

"Thank you Kendall, for everything."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled again.

Yeah, friends. That's all Kendall saw us as. Just friends. Of course, I wanted to be more than just friends. I want him as a lover, not a brother. I pretended to not let the "friend thing" bother me and smiled. I scooted closer to him and he held me tight. I felt safe under his arms. He had has eye shut, and I kept looking up to see his beautiful white face shine under the lights. I wanted Kendall so bad, but I was too afraid to ruin the amazing friendship we created. I love all the guys, James, Carlos, and Logan. But there was always something about Kendall. Just..something that made me get closer to him and made me attracted to him. We stayed in that position for a good half hour, until his phone rang.

Kendall opened his eyes and answered his phone with not enthusiasm.

"Hello…oh hey Logan…yeah I'm still with Val…3 am?...oh wow!...No I didn't realize I was out so lo-…at 8? That's so early…yeah, I'll go home…I know I need to be on my A-game…alright…see ya tomorrow…bye"

I looked at him. "Was that Logan?"

"Yup, he says I should get home because we have a long day tomorrow in the recording studio and I need to bring my 'A-game'."

"Ok then, I'll walk you downstairs!"

"Alright."

We both walked down to the door, where I had to say goodnight to my Kendall.

He leaned against the door and smirked. "I hope you had a great birthday."

"I did, thanks to the guys."

"And.."

"And you of course!"

"Haha I'm glad to hear that."

I stared into his green eyes and smiled.

"Well I should go now. Good night Val." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I was shocked and I swear I couldn't breathe.

"Uh…yeah…Goodnight Kendall." I tried not to lose my cool and tried to control my shakiness.

He giggled and walked out the door. I closed the front door shut and headed back to my room.

Why did he make me feel this way? Kendall is just…ugh! I hate feeling trapped. I fell for my best friend, and he's to blind to realize it. I don't want to hide my feelings for Kendall anymore, but I feel like I have no choice. After tonight, I realized how deeply in love I was with this man. His perfect blonde hair made me swoon; his gorgeous green eyes made me melt, and his brilliant smile made me want to kill myself.

I want to tell him how I feel, but what if he doesn't love me in return? I don't want to end up with a broken heart, or worse, a broken friendship because of it.

I returned to the fort and hid in there. I felt safe in this fort Kendall built for me. It was like my childhood, only better. I wrapped myself with the blanket and closed my eyes. For now, I could only dream of me and Kendall being together because unless he actually did like me, I had no hope.

* * *

><p>Poor Val :\ Kendall needs to open his eyes ! I hope you guys enjoyed that :] I think the fort was a cute thing, why buy stuff when u could make stuff ya noe? :D Do you think Kendall might be falling for Valerie? Hmmm...haha Please don't forget to review ! That only encourages me to write even more :D and I promise I won't take forever to update again!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about such a late update, school started for me :[ I hope you guys are still enjoying reading this story! I try very hard to update asap :D Thank you so much for reading and I hope this chapter does not dissapoint! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>After starting school again, I didn't really have that much time to spend with the boys anymore. I was concentrating too much on school, which I normally didn't do. Labor Day was coming up though, and I honestly was very excited. James invited me and the boys to a lake house he rented for the long weekend. Since my birthday, Kendall and I haven't been really talking. It's not like I was avoiding him or anything, and I don't think he was avoiding me; it's just that we've both been really busy. I'm thinking about my future, and he's thinking about his career. Hopefully the lake trip will get us back on track.<p>

Carlos came and picked me up at around 6 am on a Saturday morning. I had school the day before, so I wasn't too happy to wake up bright and early.

"Hey Val!" He greeted.

I let out an exhausted yawn and gave him a hug, not saying a word.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just super tired, had a long week of school."

"Oh, I'm sorry…this trip is going to suite you right then!"

"I hope so Carlitos, I need something fun in my life. I haven't had any fun since I started school!"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He looked at me straight in the eyes and cracked a smile.

"What's with the creepy smile?"

"Well, you will have fun, I promise you that. And did you forget, Kendall will be there too!" He winked at me.

"Shut up!" I said playfully, pushing him aside.

"I really think you should tell him how you feel. I mean, you've been crushing on him since summer started. Isn't it time?"

My eyes dropped, making me stare at my white fluffy carpet. Carlos was the only one knew about my "crush" on Kendall and he was right. I needed to tell Kendall how I felt because, honestly, he not knowing was killing me. I just don't want to end up losing him as a friend; I love Kendall too much for him to disappear out of my life…forever.

I answered Carlos. "It's not a crush, it's more than that. I'm in love with Kendall Knight, and though it's easy for me to admit that to you, I can't tell Kendall that."

"Why not?" He snapped at me, showing a side of Carlos I've never seen.

"Because I don't want to lose him! He's my best friend, and even though I have you, James, and Logan, I just can't imagine my life without Kendall in it." I was starting to tear up. Kendall has been there for me, through thick and thin. Kendall meant a lot to me, and I didn't want him to run away because of three measly words.

"Val, don't cry. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry." He put his head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top of his.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Carlos, I'm just being stupid. It's that time of month. _I'm_ sorry."

"I did not need to know that…now I'm painting a disgusting picture in my head. Thanks!" He laughed.

"You're welcome!"

I gave him a big bear hug, and we left for the weekend that I knew was going to change my life.

Carlos and I drove up to the lake house and on the whole trip (which was 3 hours long) over there, I kept thinking about what Carlos said. I knew the right thing to do was to just tell Kendall how I felt, but I just really didn't want to risk anything. Though I should be scared of him not loving me back, I'm more scared of the thought of losing him. Since the start, I saw Kendall as a brother, but throughout the years, everything changed, and I don't think it was for the better.

We arrived at the lake house at around 10 in the morning. We arrived 30 minutes after the guys arrived, but that was bound to happen. Carlos and I jumped out of the car to see the beautiful lake house. I saw Logan and James hanging out on the patio. They jumped out of the swinging bench and came down to greet us. After giving them a hug, I quickly asked where Kendall was.

"He's in the bathroom, you know Kendall…He has suck a weak bladder!" Logan laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well come on! Let me show you guys around the house!" Exclaimed James with pure excitement.

As he led us into the house, all I could think about was Kendall. _Stop thinking about him Val, stop! _James gave us all a very brief tour. The house was smaller than I expected, but I was looking forward to getting away from the crazy city of L.A. I was walking to my room, until I heard a voice from across the room yelling out my name.

It was Kendall.

I couldn't help but smile. I ran towards him and gave him the tightest hug a girl can give. I literally jumped into his arms, and he didn't seem to mind at all. I don't know if I made it obvious at that moment, but I didn't care at all. Seeing Kendall right in front of my eyes was good enough for me.

"Val! I missed you! How've you been?" He said as he put me down.

"Good, uh…very good" My face started turning bright red and I knew he noticed because his eyes were starring right at my cheeks.

"Yeah, it is pretty hot in here, that explains your red face right?" He smirked.

Did he know something? I just smiled back at him.

"I'm going to put my things in my room and lie down for a bit." I shared.

"Ok! Me too!"

I walked into my room, and Kendall followed right behind me.

I looked at him confused. "Uh…this is my room."

"I know." He smirked, again, and flopped onto a twin sized bed that was right next to another twin sized bed with a small table in between. "This is my room too." He laughed making me feel very hesitant.

I didn't know if I should be happy or nervous about this. Kendall was rooming with me?

"Didn't James tell you? You and I are roommates for the weekend! Carlos and Logan are sharing a room, and James gets the master bed room, of course…"

"Shouldn't the girl get the separate room, you know, away from the guys?"

"What? It's not like we're strangers or anything."

"I know, but it's still weird. I don't want to feel uncomfortable."

"You could trust me! Besides, you're like my sister!"

And those words killed me. I was like his sister? Is that all he saw me as? I didn't try to show how much that bothered me, so I decided to just change the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to rest up for a bit."

"Ok, you do that. We have a long day ahead, and I wouldn't want you to make me carry you…again!"

I laughed.

I flopped onto the bed, and he got up from his. He came over to my bed, sat next to me and kissed me on the head.

"Sleep well Val."

"Thanks Kenny."

"Oh, one more thing. Don't ever call me that again."

He smiled and I laughed again.

"See ya later Val."

He closed the door and walked out. Kendall and I were sharing a room? Was this a sign? I didn't want to think, but all I knew for certain was that this weekend was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, but you know, saving the good stuff for the next chapter ;) haha I hope something happens between Kendall and Val...I wanna see something sexy! lol Thank you so much for reading! Please don't be afraid to review, that encourages me to write even more. I promise update will come faster :DDD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly did not think senior year was going to be busy as it is now... :I I'm sorry guys! Not only that...but I was a bit on writers block -w- Well here's chapter 7...Idk how I feel about this chapter...not really proud of it...ugh I'm sorry :( It's more of just stuff...not really any Kendall and Val stuff...kwejfkweljfw but I hope this doesn't discourage you guys from reading it, I'm just trying to lead up to the good stuff ;] I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a little after 1 when I woke up from my nap. I was feeling much more cool and collected than this morning, having had an unnecessary meltdown in front of Carlos. I was ready to start of my amazing weekend with the guys though. I noticed an empty bed next to me, still not being able to get over the fact that me and Kendall will be sharing a room later tonight, it was serial. I headed down stairs, where I knew the guys would be hanging out, but they weren't in the living room. I saw the Xbox 360 turned on, but no one was playing it. I was a bit suspicious. I headed outside and noticed the beautiful clear blue skies and the green forest. The blue lake was wide and all I wanted to do was jump in it and swim for miles and miles, escaping reality. The fresh, cool breeze drifted pass my face and I stood there, thinking about everything that came to mind, school, my mom, the guys, and especially Kendall. I stood there, on the wooden patio, alone, with no humanity in sight for what seemed to be the most peaceful 5 minutes of my life. Everything was calm; the moment was ruined when the guys popped out of nowhere and started squirting me with Nerf water guns.<p>

"Hey! You guys!" I yelled with pure shock. I did not expect that at all. I was soaking and the guys were hysterically laughing. I decided not to be a party pooper and joined in too. They haven't pranked me in a while, and having them to this to me took me back to the good ol' days.

"Sorry Val", apologized Logan, "It was all Kendall's idea!" He pointed to Kendall and I couldn't help but run towards him and slap him across his arm.

"Haha sorry Val but you needed a bit of a cool down after seeing your red cheeks, which I'm pretty sure you had 'cause it was hot, right?" He winked; he was referring to what happened when I saw him here earlier. I couldn't help but blush again, more of embarrassment really.

"Looks like Val is getting hot again" yelled out James.

"Yeah! I think we should cool her down!" Joined in Carlos.

"No! Stop it you guys…I mean it!" Not taking me seriously, the guys continued on getting me wet. I was laughing it off with the guys joining in on the laugh.

When they finally stopped, Logan suggested we go fishing.

"I love fishing!" Exclaimed Kendall.

"I know" Logan said giving Kendall a small smile.

"Really? You guys expect me to go fishing, all soaked?" I proclaimed.

"I mean, does it really make a difference? We would have probably pushed you off the fishing boat anyways, getting you wet even then."

I slapped Kendall, yet again, across his arm.

"Shut up!" He smiled, and I heard James giggle.

"Fine, we'll give you 15 minutes to get ready, now go!" Carlos was the only one who actually was nice to me.

"Ok, I promise it will only take me 10 minutes."

It took me 30.

After getting ready, and getting the guy pissed off for taking longer than they had offered, I was ready to fish.

I've never fished before, so this was something new to me. The guys were experts at fishing…and Ice Hockey, and singing, and dancing…they are just too perfect.

We all headed off onto the fishing boat, which surprisingly fit all of us. We were in the middle of the lake, having the beautiful water surround us. No fishes were in sight, but the peace and quiet is always nice. We all stood quiet for a while, until James said something about his hair, and we all broke into laughter.

"What? Does my hair look bad?"

"No James, it looks fine. I don't think the fishes would care much anyways." Explained Kendall.

We all laughed again.

"Hey! I care!"

The laughter faded, but we continued to talk about the moments we hold precious to us. I talked about my mom, Kendall about the sister he loved so much, Logan about still wanting to be a doctor, Carlos about his helmet he misses, and James about his Baracuda products. It was all serious talk, until finally fishes started appearing.

"Oh my! Aren't those fishes?" I pointed to the little dots in the water as they swam in different directions.

"Yeah the are! Finally!" Kendall's face lit up very bright. That made my face light up too. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

I heard Logan struggling. He must have had a fished hooked onto his fishing reel.

"Pull it in!" Yelled our Carlos.

"I'm trying! But it's heavy!"

He finally pulled it over onto the boat.

We all laughed.

The fish was only about 3 inches big.

"You couldn't pull that in?" I question poor Logie, who was never the strongest.

"It was tough, ok?"

"Hey, cheer up man, we all can't bring in the good stuff"

"Shut up Kindall…"

After catching many fishes, I caught 2 (all by myself), we all headed to the lake house where we put them on the grill and ate 'til our stomachs ached.

"That was delicious!" Said James proudly, being the best at the grill.

"I know! I would eat more but I'm sooo full". Carlos rubbed his tummy that inflated after eating all that food.

I laughed.

"Hey what time is it?" Asked Logan.

"It's almost 10, why you ask Logie?" Answered Kendall.

"Well we have to get up early tomorrow; I think we should all start heading to bed."

"I agree!" Carlos exclaimed as he tried to lift himself up from the chair.

I wanted to go to bed too, until I realized my roommate happened to be the man I'm in love with.

"Uh….I think we should stay up a bit longer!"

"Yeah I agree with Val" Protested Kendall.

I gave him a thumbs up.

"No you guys, we have to go to bed." Continued Logan.

"But!"

"No buts Val…bed."

"Fine…"

We all headed to our bedrooms, and I was nervous, scared, but yet excited. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew what I had in mind, Kendall didn't at all.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go...please don't hate me :( I promise I'll upload ch. 8 sooner than soon :D Don't forget to review cuz that only encourages me to keep on writing. (But I don't think this chapter deserves a review so it's ok if you don't, just keep your eyes open for chapter 8 :D ) Thank you! 33<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! I told you guys it would be sooner than soon ;) Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter :') You guys are amazing. I hope you like chapter 8, it's a pretty cute chapter I have to say haha Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Before I entered the bedroom, I decided to go to the bathroom. I ran towards the sink, and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned on the sink, with my hands shaking with fear, and splashed cold water on my face. I wanted to stop being so nervous. It's not like I haven't had sleepovers with Kendall before. When my mom passed away, Kendall would keep me company and sleep with me in my room (on the floor of course), but he was always there. I was acting like an idiot. <em>Get a hold of yourself Valerie, just stop being so stupid! <em>I didn't even know what I had in mind, it's not like Kendall and I were going to have sex or anything, and I was getting ahead of myself. He doesn't even feel that way about me! He treats me like his sister; he even called me his sister. Kendall and I can never be more than that, and that breaks my heart every time I think about it.

I finally had the courage to get out of the bathroom. As I headed to the bedroom, I bumped into Carlos.

"Oh sorry Val!"

"No, it's ok…" He noticed I was feeling a bit anxious.

"Hey, you ok? You don't look alright."

"No, no, I'm fine, just heading off to the bedroom…with Kendall in it…"

"Oh…Kendall…I see now. Everything will be fine."

"It's just, it kills me that he doesn't know how I feel about him, you know?"

"Well then, why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't Carlos, I want to, but I can't" I looked down onto the floor and Carlos pulled me in for a hug.

"Valerie, I know it may seem hard, but I think the best thing to do is to tell him how you feel. It's obviously a sign since you're both staying in the same bedroom."

I showed him a tiny smile and he held me tighter.

"At least think about it?"

"Ok, fine…I will. Thanks Carlitos"

"Hey, I'm always here for you."

I squeezed Carlos one last time before we departed to our bedrooms.

I was ready to face Kendall when I opened the door of the bedroom, but I noticed Kendall wasn't inside the room. I looked to my left, and to my right, and still no sign of Kendall. _Where is he?_ Though the bedroom was not the master bedroom, it did however have a beautiful balcony where the clear blue lake was seen from below. That's where Kendall was. I opened the sliding glass door to join my beautiful green eyed best friend that I was completely in love with. He was lounging on a wooden chair, his eyes closed, with his earphones in his ears and his music on full blast. I sat on another wooden chair, right next to him, and I just sat there starring right at his gorgeous pale face. His blonde locks shined under the moon and stars. Kendall didn't know I was there, not until a few minutes after I had joined him. He opened his eyes, and they got big when he noticed me plastered right next to me.

"Val? How long have you been here?"

"About 5 minutes, you want me to go?" I was halfway up when he caught my hand and pulled me back down to the chair.

"No, don't. You could stay here with me." He gave me one of his lovely smiles that gave me butterflies every time I saw it.

"Ok, fine, I'll stay." I smiled back.

We stayed quiet for a while, until I broke the silence.

"So what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I don't know…I guess I needed some time to think."

"Think about what?"

He looked at me, smiled, and laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing? Is there something on my face?"

"No, haha, it's just…I'm just so confused!" He put his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his hair, I knew he was frustrated, I could tell by the tone of his angelic voice.

"What are you confused about? You could tell me."

"No, it's ok, I don't want you to have to sit here and listen to my shit."

"Don't say that! I'm pretty sure whatever you're going through is not shit. You could tell me Kendall, come on! Don't you trust me?"

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you." He paused and looked right into my eyes. "I think I'm in love."

I smiled, and then frowned, realizing it was most likely not me he was in love with.

"You are?" He noticed my sad face and was gave me a funny look.

"Why do you look upset?"

"I'm not upset, it's just…" I didn't know what to say, so I ended up saying something completely stupid. "It's so weird to have Kendogg be in love!" I gave him a "manly" punch across the arm, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Anyways…" he continued, "You happy? I told you what was bothering me for so long."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I gave him a half smile and acted to be happy for him.

"So…who is she?"

"Haha."

"What? A girl can't ask her guy friend who he's in love with?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah! Maybe, if I knew, I can help you out or something."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course Kendall, I want you to be happy." That was completely true. I wanted my Kendall to be happy, even if he didn't end up with me.

"Well…"

"Well what? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Is she famous?"

"Nope."

"Has she hanged out with us before?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times."

"Uh…I have no ideas…"

"I'll give you a hint."

I noticed Kendall leaning in towards me, looking down at my lips. _Was this really happening? Was Kendall leaning in to kiss me? Was I dreaming? _

I wasn't.

I leaned in closer, just waiting for something to interrupt this perfect moment. Before I even had a chance to think about it, his soft lips were already pressed against mine. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, while his other warm hand was holding my burning, red face. Both of my hands were wrapped around his shoulders. I ran my fingers through his blond hair and he deepened the kiss with more passion. I was the girl Kendall was in love with. Me.

He pulled his lips of off mine, and looked into my eyes. I was on cloud 9. His green eyes made me faint and I tried to get myself together.

"Any ideas yet?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Foe how long have you felt this way?" I dared to ask.

"Before you, that's for sure."

"What? Me? In love? With you?"

"You're not?"

"Yeah, I am…but…uh…"

"Val, I know I've been in love with you before you even considered me a choice because, well…I fell for you the moment you walked by me in the lobby at the Palmwoods."

"Really?"

He nodded sweetly and took my hands.

"I always knew you were the one for me." He kissed my hands.

"But why did you wait for so long? Why now?"

"Well, I didn't want to get hurt. I may be a guy, but a broken heart is not what any one wants. I talked to Carlos, the only one who knew how I felt, and he told me to take a risk."

"You told Carlos?"

"Yeah…is that bad?"

"No. I mean yes! He was the only one who knew about how I felt about you!"

"Haha oh that Carlos. Always with his weird, but yet smart, plans."

I laughed and sat on his lap. We just sat there, looking at the shining stars and clear dark blue lake. Everything was turning out better than I planned. The silence was beautiful with Kendall there with me. He gave me kisses every so often on my neck that made me whole body tingle with emotions I only felt when I was with him.

"What should we do now?" I asked him as I placed my forehead against his.

"I think we should go to bed." He kissed my nose, took my hand, and led me back to the room. All I wanted to do was just cuddle with Kendall under the covers. I wanted him to just kiss me, over and over again.

He unbuttoned his plaid shirt off and gave it to me to wear to bed.

"Here, I want you to wear it." He handed me his red, black, and white plaid and smiled.

I already had my pj shorts on, but I told him to turn around so I could take off my pj shirt and put the plaid on instead. He was half naked, with the exception of his Spiderman boxers. I laughed at it, but he didn't notice. I was completely turned on. He noticed my sexual frustration and pulled me in for a kiss. His hands were wrapped around my waist and my hands running up and down his muscular arms. I pulled away and looked into his green eyes, and for the first time, told him how I felt about him.

"I love you."

He laughed like a little school girl who and grinned.

"I love you too…oh and did I mention, you look really hot with that shirt on."

I laughed, "Shut up." And give him one more kiss.

He led me into his bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe. My head was on his chest, listening to his breath-taking heartbeat. I noticed it skipping a beat every time he kissed my forehead.

We layed there, embracing each other. I couldn't believe it. This morning I was crying because I didn't have Kendall, but now I did. Everything changes at in instinct without any warnings. I couldn't understand really what was going on, but at the moment, I didn't care. I had Kendall Knight all to myself, and the love I had for him was too big to care about anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Effing finally! Gosh Kendall! Don't keep a girl waiting for so long, that's a big no no! Haha I hope you guys liked Chapter 8 :) I hope you don't feel it was rushed or anything, but I really felt the story needed to go somewhere. This is not the last chapter, there is still more to come ;] Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review! Your comments thrive me to continue writing. 3 Thank you! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really glad to hear many of you enjoyed chapter 8 :'D That's one of the reasons why I love writing this fanfic so much. You guys are seriously the best. Sorry for a late update, college apps, sats, and AP classes are just too much. -_- Here is the anticipated ch. 9! Hope you guys enjoy it! 3**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I realized my head was still resting on Kendall's chest from the night before. I couldn't believe what happened. Kendall loves me. I was so foolish to have doubt in us. I should have known that Kendall and I were meant to be together since day 1. I mean he did, and it took me about 3 years to finally realize it.<p>

I looked up to his beautiful angelic face. He was still asleep; His eyes were closed and he had a small grin on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I looked at him for a while, taking in everything that happened. I giggled each time I remembered us sharing our first kiss. I guess I was giggling too loud, making him wake up. He opened his eyes. He stretched his arms up to the ceiling and let out an exhausted yawn. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, and I was still resting on his chest.

"Good morning Kendall", I said with a goofy grin on my face.

He was still yawning and trying to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"Good morning Val, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, and you?"

"Great, especially with you here right next to me." He pressed his soft lips against my forehead and all I could do was just smile. He made me get so tong-tied. It sort of put me at ease, but I liked the feeling, so I couldn't complain.

The sun was hitting the room very nicely, making Kendall's eyes sparkle. We were both facing each other just staring into each other's eyes. He made funny faces to try to make me laugh, but I tried to resist. It was a fun little game that went on for too long. Eventually he had me laughing too hard.

"I finally got you!" He said in excitement.

"Haha whatever, I'll win next time."

He got closer to me. My lips were longing for his. He closed his eyes and leaned towards me. My heart started beating fast as I leaned towards him.

Suddenly, we hear a knock at the door, and the suspension was ruined.

"Who is it?" Yelled Kendall with obvious annoyance.

"It's me Logan. You guys do realize it's 8 right?"

"Yeah so?" Me and Kendall screamed simultaneously while we raised our body to sit up.

"Don't forget we're leaving at 10!"

"Ok, we'll be down in a few" I yelled.

"You better!"

Me and Kendall laughed.

"Wait, what are we doing again?" I asked, not really caring.

"I think we were going hiking."

"Hiking? Oh right…Do we have to?"

Kendall smiled, "Yes Val, for Logie."

"Haha, fine…just for Logan. Why does he want to go hiking again?"

"You keep forgetting things. I'm sort of surprised."

"Well right now I can't remember anything."

"Anything?"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Really? Not even when what happened last night?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"The kiss?"

"Kiss? I don't remember that at all! I think you need to remind me."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. My hands reached for his soft blonde locks, as he swayed my body closer to his, putting me on his lap. What we thought was going to be a small peck turned to be a full blown make out session. I, unfortunately, had to stop it since we did promise Logan to go hiking with him today.

He pressed his forehead against mine and frowned.

"No more?" He asked with a sad tone.

"We promised Logie, remember?"

"Ugh..right…we should get ready then."

He kissed my nose and I got off his lap.

"I call bathroom first!"

Kendall ran towards the bathroom. I stared at the door and just laughed. I finally got out of the bed and headed to the full length mirror. I noticed I was still wearing Kendall's plaid shirt. I felt so warm and cozy in it, and I never wanted to take it off. After getting ready, Kendall and I headed downstairs to the kitchen where Logan and James were preparing breakfast.

"Good morning you two!" Carlos exclaimed with pure satisfaction, "How did you two sleep last night?" He winked at me while setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"We slept very well, thank you Carlos." Interrupted Kendall. He smiled and looked at me. I blushed and looked down at my plate of food. James and Logan were confused and looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Well that's great to hear", responded Carlos.

We all ate our breakfast, and headed to our exciting day of hiking.

I'm not much of a nature person, but Kendall loves it, and so do the other guys. We were all having a great time though. They guys always know how to make me do something I never thought I would. After the hike, we all decided to go down to the lake to cool off.

"So…what's going on with you two?" James was daring enough to ask me and Kendall.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. You two have been flirting like crazy since the hike started. What is going on?"

I looked at Kendall, and he nodded, giving me the signal to tell him.

"Well…Kendall and I…well…we're dating now."

"What?" Logan yelled with shock.

James started choking on the water he was drinking and Carlos cheered.

Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Yup. It's official, Val and I are now a couple."

"Finally!" Yelled James with frustration.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, it was obvious Kendall had feelings for you since day 1. Can't believe it took him nearly 3 years to make a move." He nudged Kendall and smiled.

"Shut up! Haha, I guess it was time. It was perfect timing too, since Val likes me too." He rubbed his nose on mine and I giggled.

"Are you two going to act like that all the time?" Asked Logan.

"Does it bother you?" I asked him.

"Well…just a bit."

"Then yes!"

The guys laughed and Logan frowned heading back to the water.

"We could still hang out as a group right?" Carlos asked with curiosity.

"Of course!" I answered.

"Yeah! Except me and Val are going to need a bit of alone time now and again, so you know. But of course! We're all best friends here, and that's never going to change."

"Good!" They all yelled in relief.

We all finished our swim, and when we got back to the house, it was already night time. We were all starving, having only eaten lunch.

"How about steaks tonight?" Asked James.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

"Ok, I'll get the grill started. Kendall, help me cut some veggies?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He took his arm off my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to help too!" Yelled Logan, running to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch, next to Carlos, and he nudged me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You two are together now!"

"Oh…haha. Yeah…it's kind of crazy."

"I'm so happy for you Val."

"Thanks…but you knew Kendall liked me all along didn't you?"

"Uh…well…I may have known just a bit…"

"Carlos!"

"Sorry Val! But Kendall is my bro, I didn't want to deceive him. He wasn't ready to tell you. After Jo left, he didn't want his heart to break again. He wanted time."

"I understand, but you could've given me a hint or something!"

"I did…"

"Really? What was it?"

"Uh…What's that? You guys need my help in the kitchen? On my way!" He dashed towards the kitchen leaving me hanging.

"Carlos!" I laughed.

I looked behind me, where all the guys were hard at worked in the kitchen. Four amazing guys walked into my life, and one of them was in love with me, and I with him. Everything was perfect. For the first time, my life was perfect. I smiled as the guys started singing Nothing Even Matters in perfect harmony.

I looked at Kendall and he looked at me, smiling.

I couldn't help but to think that this was too good to be true. Something was going to happen, something bad, I know it. But as of now, I had Kendall and there wasnothing that was going to ruin that.

* * *

><p><strong>Val is such a negative goose...but who could blame here, she's had a pretty bad past. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9! I promise to include more fluff in the next few chapters since I know many enjoy that ;) haha Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! That only encourages me to write even more so :DDD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sooooo sorry! This has been the longest time since I've last updated -_- gosh being a senior is not all that :p but anyways, here's chapter 10! hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story...lots of drama is about to come! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Every moment I spent went Kendall the last couple of months were perfect. No awkwardness, no thinking twice about what came out of my mouth, everything was natural. I couldn't help but to think that maybe everything was too good to be true, but that didn't stop me from being happy.<p>

November is my favorite month, and coincidentally Kendall's birthday is on November 2. He turned 19, a few months younger than I was, and the guys and I decided to throw him a surprise birthday party. He loved it and we all enjoyed a great get together at my place with a few of our old palm woods friends. When it came to opening gifts, Kendall loved mine the best because I got him an acoustic guitar he has been eye-balling since the beginning of the summer. When everyone left, I wanted some alone time with my green eyed beauty, considering I barely get to spend time with just him. It's always the 5 of us. I love the guys, but sometimes I just need to be with Kendall. As I gave a wink to Kendall from across the room, the moment was of course ruined when we realized Logan had a little bit too much to drink and Kendall had to drive him back to their apartment. He kissed me goodnight and thanked me for an amazing birthday. The plan was ruined, but I only hoped for another chance. That chance came sooner than I thought.

"Val! Val! Val!"

"Yeah?" I let out a small yawn as I answered Kendall over the phone. It was 6 a.m. and I was still asleep, but obviously Kendall was up and in a great mood.

"I have great news! I asked my mom if you could come to Minnesota with me for Thanksgiving, and she loved the idea. Katie did too…and so did the guys!"

I was speechless. Even though I've known the guys for a while now, I've never really celebrated the holidays with them. This was definitely new for me. I usually always go to my Uncle Tom's place in Florida for the holidays to spend it with a bunch of relatives I could care less for. Obviously The Knights, Diamonds, Garcias, and Mitchell's meant more to me than anyone else.

"Val? You still there?"

"Oh sorry…"

"So what do you say?"

I couldn't see him, but I knew he had that silly cute grin on his face, waiting for me to say yes.

"Of course! I would love to join you guys for Thanksgiving!"

"Yes!"

Everything went silent for a moment, but then I realized he was probably doing his happy dance.

"I'm so excited Val! I have so much to show you! I can't wait!"

"Haha Oh Kendall…so when should I start packing?"

"Tonight! We're leaving tomorrow morning at 8 a.m."

"Ok, sounds productive…"

"Haha lazy!"

"Hey! It's 6 a.m.!"

"Well fine…I'll let you sleep, but expect me to come over around 5, got it?"

"Perfect."

"Good. I love you Val."

"I love you too Kendall."

As I hung up the phone, I realized I was going to visit Kendall's hometown…with him. I couldn't believe it. I was looking forward to this trip, and I hoped nothing was going to ruin it.

At around 5pm last night, Kendall showed up like he promised.

"Valllll!" I heard him yell at the tip of his lungs from downstairs. I dropped all of my clothes I was trying to stuff into my suitcase in my room, and dashed to Kendall. I leaped into his arms as he lifted me off my feet. I pecked his soft lips and stared into his perfect green eyes. He put me on the ground, and I still had my arms wrapped around his shoulders and he has his wrapped around my waist.

"Hey you" I said in an attempted flirty tone. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Hey val."

We stayed smiling at each other for quite sometime, until I shook it off and asked him to come help me pack up.

"Oh right! That's why I was here!"

I laughed and led him up to my room.

"So what exactly should I take?" I asked.

"You should pack anything warm. It gets pretty chilly in Minnesota."

"Wait! I don't have a warm jacket…can we go to the mall?" I love shopping and I hoped Kendall didn't mind coming with me.

"You really don't have a jacket?"

"I do…but it's pretty old, and I want to make your family know you didn't make a mistake in dating me or anything."

"They won't judge you based on your jacket, and besides, mom and Katie already love you!"

Kendall's mom and baby sister moved back to Minnesota when Kendall turned 18. Kendall's mom decided it was time to let her baby grow, but Katie was not too excited about the move. However, they compromised and the move back home was a success. Kendall eventually moved in with Logan in his apartment and he's been doing great on his own for about a year.

"I know…but what if they forgot? I mean, it's been a year since I last saw your family!"

Kendall grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. He smiled and then pulled me in for a tight hug. He placed his chin on top of my head, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Val, don't stress about it. You're a great person and you haven't changed a bit since then. They are going to be proud of my decision."

"Ok…"

Kendall looked down and I looked up at him with a frown plastered on my face. He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose making me smile.

"How about we go to the mall then?"

"Really!"

"Haha yes…let's go get you a new jacket."

In the morning, both Logan and Kendall stopped at my place to come pick me up.

"You ready Val?" Asked Logan as he saw me struggling with my suitcases.

"Yup, I just need a little help."

The guys came running to help me, but as Logan was carrying my suitcases out to the taxi, Kendall pulled me in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I was surprised by his sudden movement, but he was always very spontaneous.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You just look really cute in that new jacket." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Ehem…not to ruin anything but uh, we got a plane to catch." Logan reminded us.

"Shut up Logie!" Kendall and I exclaimed as I threw a pillow from my couch at him. He laughed it off and we all headed to the airport.

"Hey Val!" Carlos yelled when he saw me. He ran to hug me and James followed.

"So you excited?" James asked as he gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah! But I'm really nervous! I've never met your families before!"

"Don't worry about it" suggested James.

"Yeah! They're going to love you!" added Carlos.

"Alright guys, we should get going, the plane will be here soon", Kendall said while carrying my bags.

After getting passed security and having our bags checked in, we all waited for the arrival of our plane. We decided to play "go fish" with cards I had in my pocket. Before James had the chance to yell out "go fish!", our plane arrived and my heart started to pound.

"You ready Val?" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Yup" I let out a big sigh and Kendall put his arms around my shoulders knowing that will comfort me.

I was scared, but really excite as well. I wanted to make a first good impression, but I also wanted to learn more about Kendall. I loved him and I just know there's a side to him I've yet to know about.

I took in a deep breath and went to my happy place. I promised myself to not try too hard and to just be myself, but why did I feel like that was going to be hard to do?

* * *

><p>There you go! Val is sort of...negative! So what kind of surprises will Minnesota hold? Hmmm haha I will update soon! thanks for reading and don't forget to review! That only encourages me to keep on writing!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry you guys -_- I just...I'm not allowed to come up with excuses anymore! Ugh...but here's chapter 11 :D I would just like to thank you for the amazing support. I didn't think this story would get any readers. Thank you so much you guys for reading and for the positive reviews, it's the most amazing feeling in the world :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

The plane ride was pretty boring. We were all scattered in different seats and I had to sit next to a couple that were cuddling the whole trip. It made me miss my Kendall who was 5 rows behind me. After we landed and gathered all of our things, we all finally gathered together to grab a limo (since a taxi was too small for us).

The plan once we landed was to drop off each guy at their house so I could have the chance to meet their families before the big Thanksgiving dinner. Our first stop was at the Garcia house.

"Papiiii, Mammiii!" Yelled out Carlos as he jumped out of the limo.

"Hijo!" The couple yelled out running towards their only son.

"I missed you guys so much!" His voice quivered from his excitement.

"We missed you too son!" His dad waved to the boys and looked at me. "And this must be Valerie."

"Yup, that's me." I said with a small grin on my face.

"Well come over here and give me a hug!" He came towards me pulling me in for a hug. "It's so nice to meet you; we've heard great things about you from Carlitos."

"Uh…it's very nice to meet you too Mr. Garcia!" I could hardly breathe from how tight he was hugging me and Mrs. Garcia noticed my discomfort.

"Honey, don't hurt her! It's very nice to meet you mija" she said pulling me in for a tight hug as well. The Garcias were big fans of hug, but just like Carlos, they were the nicest people in the world.

"Are you guys staying" she asked.

"Actually, we're in a pretty tight schedule and I promised my mom we would be home at 5." Kendall said putting his arms around my shoulder sending chills down my spine.

"Well then, we'll see you guys at the Thanksgiving dinner?" Carlos asked.

"Of course!" We all yelled.

After we said our goodbyes to the Garcias, we jumped back to the limo and headed to the Mitchells.

As we pulled over to Logan's house, his mom was already outside in the cold waiting for his son's arrival.

"That's so cute!" I squealed.

"Oh man…this is so embarrassing!" Logan squirmed putting his head to his knees.

"Hey don't be embarrassed man, at least she cares that much about you!" Said James trying to make Logan feel better.

"I guess…"

As Logan got off the limo, his mom ran toward his son yelling out his real name, "HORTENCE!" She hugged her son tight and nearly picked him off his feet.

Logan couldn't resist and eventually gave in. His big smile showed how much he truly missed his mom.

"Hey mom, how are you? Where's dad?"

"Oh honey, he's working, he'll be home a bit late."

"Typical…Mom! You have to meet Val."

"Of course!"

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Valerie." I said extending my arm to shake her hand.

"We don't shake hands and this family dear." She said pulling me in for a hug.

After a while of talking to the lovely Mrs. Mitchell, we all waved goodbye to the Mitchells and went back into the limo.

"We almost have the whole limo to ourselves" Kendall said seductively as he pulled me in closer to his warm body.

I bit my lips and rested my head on his chest.

"Ehem…I'm still here!" Interrupted James.

"Oh…right." Kendall threw his neck pillow at James.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For still being here…"

"Haha sorry man, don't worry, we're almost here."

I laughed and began to day dream about how great this trip was going to be, it was already going so smoothly.

We pulled in at James's mom's house. He usually spends the holidays with his mom while his dad travels to New York during the holiday season.

She seemed like a very scary woman. James noticed my fear and said, "Don't worry, she's not that bad. She can actually be kind of sweet once you get to know her."

I let out a small sigh of relief.

James took his time to get out of the limo and wasn't really too excited like the other guys. His mom was talking on her cell phone, but immediately hanged up once she saw her tall brunette son walk towards her.

"James! Hello son."

James had both his hands in his coat pocket and took them out reaching out to his mom for a warm and tight hug.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm good, very good."

Though she seemed scary and mean, she was almost in tears.

"Mom, this is Val."

He reached out his arm pulling me up the small staircase to greet Mrs. Diamond.

"Hi there Valerie, it's finally nice to meet you. You are very pretty, but I'm not a huge fan of that jacket you're wearing maybe if you - "

"Mom…"

"Right…I'm sorry. You seem like a very sweet girl Valerie and I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Same here Mrs. Diamond."

We all waved goodbye and headed back to the limo for the last time.

Kendall hurried into the limo first, pulling me in right after. Without any warning, he immediately placed me on his lap and kissed my lips. Kendall made my whole body tingle every time he kissed me, especially when it was by surprise. He pulled his lips from mine, cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you so much Val!"

"Haha I was here the whole time."

"Yeah…but it didn't feel like it."

"Oh Kendall…you're such a girl."

"Hey! Am I pretty girl?"

I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Just a little…am I?"

He placed his fist under his chin and pretended to think long and hard.

"Hmm…no."

I looked down, feeling kind of hurt by his answer.

He lifted my chin up and stroked my cheek with a big smile on his face.

"You're beautiful."

I took his hands, which were big compared to my small fragile hands, and held them tight.

"I love you Kendall, and I'm hoping this trip will be something I will never forget."

"It will be, I promise."

We sealed the deal with a kiss and we cuddled in the limo until we reached the home of the Knights.

I noticed Mrs. Knight and Katie patiently waiting for our arrival outside their house as the limo pulled into the driveway. They were wrapped in warm clothing and Katie had a small blue box. It seemed to be a present; it was probably a welcome home gift for Kendall.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Remember, they already love you. Just be yourself."

I sighed. I made Kendall get out of the limo first to greet his family.

"Mom! Baby Sister!"

The two most important girls in his life came dashing towards Kendall with excitement that would only come from the Knights.

"Honey!"

"Big Brother!"

They hugged each other and were smiling from ear to ear. They wanted to let go, but they couldn't. They missed their man of the family. I was still in the limo, almost in tears by the scenery, waiting to come out. I didn't really want to interrupt the beautiful family reunion, so I hanged out inside the limo for a while. Honestly, I wasn't ready to face the Knights. I thought I was going to be there for an hour or so, but I was only safe for a minute.

"Mom! Katie! Guess who I brought?"

"Budda Bob!" Katie yelled.

"Close…Val come out here!"

I creeped out of the limo, unable to control my breath, and with a goofy smile on my face I simply said, "Hi Mrs. Knight, hi Katie."

"Valerie!" Katie said running towards me for a hug. "It's so great to see you!" Her excitement almost seemed sarcastic, but as she handed me the blue box I thought was for Kendall, I thought otherwise.

"Thanks Katie."

"Valerie, Look how much you've grown. How are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked as she embraced me as well.

"I'm great Mrs. Knight, very great."

"Well that's great to hear. I've been hearing rumors about a new couple in Hollywood, can you two fill me in on it."

Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

"We can talk about it inside…AFTER we get something to eat."

"Fine, come on you two, I have chicken noodle soup and snicker doodles in-."

All 3 of us dashed into the house before Mama Knight was able to finish her sentence.

After enjoying the delicious soup and cookies, it was time for Kendall and me to reveal our little secret that Mrs. Knight already knew, so it wasn't really a secret anymore.

I helped clean up and then placed myself next Kendall on the couch, on the opposite side sat Mama Knight and Katie.

"So…What's going on you two?" Mrs. Knight asked with a smirk on her face and I could've sworn she winked.

Kendall held my hand tight and we both took in a deep breath at the same time. I only hoped for his mother's and Katie's approval because they meant everything to him. I didn't want to be an embarrassment or a disappointment to Kendall or the Knight family.

"Mom…I'm in love with Valerie."

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger! }:D hehe I'm actually going to take suggestions so if you guys want me to add anything just PM me :) and again thank you so much for reading, don't forget to review because that only encourages me to keep writing. Next chapter will come soon than you think :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait -_- I kinda had my first writers block. Thanksgiving was in the way haha but here's chapter 12! I'm sooo overwhelmed with all the amazing reviews. Thank you so much you guys, this means so much to me. This was just an idea I had and I didn't expect many of you to read it. Thank you very much. :') Please enjoy this chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

I sat there patently waiting for a response looking back and forth at mama Knight and Kendall. They kept exchanging looks, which made me even more nervous than I already was. Mrs. Knight finally said something that eased my nerves and she smiled.

"Well, I'm very happy for you two! I always knew you two had some sort of chemistry, even if you were with Jo at the time Kendall. Valerie, you are a great girl and I'm glad Kendall was smart enough to fall in love with _you_."

Kendall got up from the couch and went over to his mom and embraced her with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom".

"It's only the truth. And Valerie, I think it would be very appropriate for you to open up that little blue box Katie and I got for you, wouldn't you say Katie?"

"Yup! Trust me Val, you'll find it pretty useful."

I didn't know what to expect, the box was pretty small, a 3 by 5 box, and this was supposed to come in handy? I opened the box to only reveal a beautiful silver watch and a note card. I took the note card and saw it was written by Kendall.

"Read the card!" exclaimed Katie.

"Ok, umm, 'Deal Valerie, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Your smile is the most amazing thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I know you probably don't know this, but I think I'm in love with you. Every time I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time you laugh, my day gets a little bit brighter. You mean everything to me, and if I ever lose you, even as a friend, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Thanks for coming into my life Val. I love you. Love, Kendall'"

As I finished the last few words, tears came strolling down my face. This note was signed 2 years ago, how couldn't I realize it? Kendall was always there and he wasn't the one blind, I was.

Kendall's cheeks were red with embarrassment and I just smiled at him. I wanted to kiss him and hug him and tell him how stupid and blind I was, but his family was in the room.

"That's when I knew Kendall was in love with you Val", Mama Knight interrupted my thoughts, "I found it in his room when he went on tour with the boys. I was cleaning his room and I found it in the trash."

"You were going to throw it away?" I asked Kendall.

"Yeah, but it was only because I was too scared to give it to you. I didn't want a stupid note to ruin our friendship. We were barely getting close at the time."

I laughed and took his hand. "Oh Kendall, I love you."

"I love you." He said closing in for a kiss. I kissed him back forgetting mama Knight and Katie was in the room.

"Get a room you two" joked Katie.

I looked at the watch almost forgetting about it. "Oh! The watch is beautiful, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it hun, but we got it for you for a special reason."

"What would that be?" I asked confusedly

"Well, I kind of had a feeling you two would end up together so…the watch is for you because, since Kendall is horrible at time, you will be able to have something reliable with you at all time."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kendall yelled. Katie and I laughed.

"Honey, come on! You have to admit it!"

"Yeah! Remember that one time you made me late for–"

"Ok! We don't need to talk about it!" He interrupted.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight, and thank you Katie. You have no ideas how much this means to me."

After spending hours catching up and having a great time, it was time for bed.

"So Val, would you like to sleep in the guest room, or is there somewhere else you would like to sleep?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Uhhh…" I answered. I obviously wanted to cuddle with Kendall, but that didn't seem really appropriate for me to say.

"Mom, can she sleep in my room?" Kendall asked from upstairs, obviously suggesting he was eavesdropping.

She gave me a suspicious look then smiled.

"Just as long as you two behave, then it's fine with me."

I smiled back at mama Knight. She was honestly the nicest woman in the world.

I gave her a hug that startled her, "Thank you for everything."

She gave me a hug back, "You're welcome Valerie."

With that, I ran upstairs.

"In here Val!" Kendall yelled from his room.

I sneaked into his room, not really knowing what to expect. He was lying on his bed with only his pj bottoms on and I nearly fainted.

"You found me." He smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you trying to seduce me or something?" I asked.

"No…but is it working?"

"Eh, not really." I winked.

"Well", he got up from his bed, brushed passed me, and closed the bed room door. Without saying a word he walked back towards me and cupped my face. "Will this seduce you?" He pressed his soft lips against mine and our lips began to move perfectly in sync. I wrapped my arms around his waist and, without thinking twice, I threw him onto his bed. He smiled and I seductively smiled back. Before I knew it, I had hopped on top of him and began to give little kisses on his neck as he moved his hands up and down my body. His hot breath on my body turned me on, but I promised Mrs. Knight we would behave.

I wanted Kendall badly, but this was not the moment. We've yet to do anything frisky; this was the hottest it got. We just wanted to take things slow because we were young and had all the time in the world. I traced his neck with little kisses until I reached his lips. I gave him one last peck on his soft pink lips and got off of him.

He got up off his bed and laughed.

"Well with that little distraction, I still need to show you my room!"

I laughed at how excited he was. He was like a little kid in a toy store not knowing where to start.

"Ok so let's start…here!" He pointed to his drawer. It was a black square that complimented his room very nicely. His room was a typical boy color, blue and black. His bed spread was plaid, of course knowing Kendall, and he had hockey trophies, jerseys and supplies scattered all over the room.

"So this is my drawer, it's filled with my clothes and stuff…uhh but that's not the coolest thing about it. The cool thing is of course are the trophies and pictures that live on top of the drawer."

He had 3 trophies and 2 picture frames. One of his pictures was of him and his 3 best friends who have come to become the best guys in my life. The other picture was of him and his family, which was the cutest thing ever.

"I kind of have a surprise for you, but it's no big deal." He said shyly.

He went over to his suitcase and took out a picture frame.

"I only keep pictures in my room of things that matter to me the most, and…well…I want to put you in my room". He smiled and placed a picture of me framed in a beautiful golden colored frame on top of his drawer, right in between his picture of his friends and family. A tear almost left my eye, but I held it back. I ran to Kendall and leapt into his arms.

"This is the most amazing thing ever Kendall. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I win this round." He kissed my nose and I couldn't fight back. After showing me his childhood room, he took me back to his bed. We cuddled the whole night and I slept perfectly in his arms. I was a bit jet legged, but his heartbeat put me to sleep.

I woke up to the beautiful sun shining through the windows and curtains. The snow was probably melting now but I was looking forward to the Thanksgiving dinner. I turned to look at Kendall, who was still sleeping. I smiled at his beautiful pale face shining from the sun. His eyes were shut close and his mouth was half open. I lightly stroked his face with the side of my hand and kissed his chin. He woke up, stretched, and laughed.

"I'm surprised you woke up before me!"

I punched his side and scrunched my face.

"I love when you scrunch your cute little face like that."

"Shut up. Now let's get up, we have a busy day ahead."

"Oh right! It's turkey day! Guess who's making the turkey?"

"Uh…Mama Knight?"

"Nope."

"Carlos?"

"Carlos!"

"I don't know!"

"No! Me!" He pointed to himself and had the cutest sad eyed face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"It's ok…I guess I'll go now." He got up from the bed and was half way to the door.

"No wait! I just…"

"Haha just kidding. It's ok, I'm not surprised you didn't know your rock star was also a cook."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"You will? Yeah? Not if you don't get to eat!"

He jumped back into bed on top of me and started tickling me.

"Hahahaha Stop! Stop! You know I hate getting tickled haha, stop!"

"Never!"

As he continued to tickle me, we heard a knock at the door. Kendall still didn't stop.

"Hey you two, you should stop the flirting and come down to eat breakfast."

It was Mrs. Knight.

"We're coming!" We both yelled in sync and Kendall finally got off of me.

At around 7pm the Mitchells, Diamonds, and Garcias came over to celebrate Thanksgiving. We all mingled and laughed. It was a great time. Even Mrs. Diamond was letting loose, which was surprising for James.

"This is one of the first times I've seen my mom this cheerful, well, with the exception of the day she filed for divorce." James said.

At around 8pm we all ate the delicious dinner. The table was overwhelming filled with foods of all kind.

"So Val, how's the turkey." Kendall smirked in the middle of dinner.

I put my fork down and crossed my arms. "Fine, you were right. This is the best turkey I've ever had!"

The guys cheered and I gave in and joined their winning laugh.

We all helped clean up, and at around 11pm, everyone left.

"Thank you for coming!" Mama Knight said waving to the guests leaving her home.

Kendall, Katie, and I sat on the couch waiting for Mama Knight to tell us to go to bed.

"Alright you guys, it's almost midnight. I think it's time for bed."

Usually Kendall would moan and groan, but without any hesitation he gave his mom and sister a kiss goodnight and led me up to his room.

He threw me onto his bed, and jumped on top of me.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

I blushed and ran my hands through his blonde locks.

"I want to Kendall, but I think we should wait."

"Anything for you Val, I don't want to rush things."

"Thanks babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, he gave me a kiss on my cheek, got up, and went into his bathroom to change into his pjs. I regretted every word I said. I wanted to do it with Kendall, but I promised Mama Knight and I didn't want to make a stupid move that would jeopardize our whole relationship.

_The time will come, just wait Val. Patience. _

Kendall got out of his bathroom, and I quickly hurried into the bathroom to change into my pjs. I got out and jokingly Kendall commented on my monkey pjs.

"Those are some sexy pajama pants."

"Shut up! I have nothing else."

"How about you wear one of my sweatpants?"

I raised an eyebrow as I saw him strut towards me with his seductive look holding a pair of his sweatpants in his hands. He handed them to me and grabbed my hips pulling me into his body.

He nearly made my heart drop. His emerald eyes were shinning brighter than ever, and his lips were quivering like mine, only craving each other. He gave me a sweet kiss on my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I want to show you something tomorrow. It's a surprise and you're the only one that will ever get to see it."

He pulled away and went to bed, leaving me with chills all over my body. This bastard was not helping me stop wanting him. He wanted to show my something, but what? The rest of the night I couldn't sleep, only thinking about the big surprise I had ahead of me tomorrow. He knew I hated surprises, but all of his surprises were always amazing. The wait was too long, but I had to have patience.

* * *

><p>Yay ! No on to work on ch. 13! lol. Again, thank you so much for reading and I just can't describe how happy I feel right now. With the help of Big Time Rush, the BTR family, and you guys, I'm in a good place for the first time in my life. :) Please don't forget to review because that only encourages me to keep on writing. Thank you :3<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with finals :P and plus the holidays! haha but here's chapter 13! I'm so glad many are still reading this story. The end is near, but there's so much to look forward to! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here we go!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

"Rise and shine Val! Today is another special day here in Minnesota!" Kendall yelled from the top of his lungs jumping up and down the bed. I managed to get a few hours of sleep, but not enough to stop the big headache I had. I hid my head under the covers.

"Val! Come on!"

I grunted and popped my head out.

"There she is." He gave a big smile showing off his adorable dimples.

I yawned and rose up. "I'm up, what are we doing today?"

"You'll find out in a bit, just get up from bed and get dress."

"Fine, fine."

He slapped my thigh and went down stairs. I was too lazy to get up, but I didn't want to disappoint Kendall. I finally got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After looking in the mirror, and realizing I looked like crap, I thought about what happened last night. I probably made the right choice. I obviously wasn't ready, and Kendall didn't mind it. Though I do love him, I will know when the right time will be. I was now a bit worried for his surprise. _What if he tries to convince me? But that doesn't sound like Kendall at all_. I got ready and headed downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon was in the air and Kendall had saved me a seat at the kitchen table right next to him.

"Good morning Val" said Mama Knight and Katie in sync.

"Good morning you guys."

Kendall smirked when I sat down.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing…you just look beautiful today."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You two need to stop being so lovey dovey, it's kind of gross" Kate commented.

"I'm sorry baby sister; we'll be lovey dovey in private from now on."

"That's all I ask for."

We laughed and ate the delicious breakfast Mama Knight prepared.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast " I said.

"No problem Valerie, you two heading out today."

"Yup, I'm showing her…something special today." He winked.

"Alright you two, have fun, and stay safe!"

We were already out the door before she could finish her sentence.

Minnesota was really cold, and I was kind of excited to get in the car and crank up the heater.

"What do you mean we're not taking the car?" I asked surprisingly.

"We can't drive there, we're walking there." Kendall replied.

"But, but, it's cold." I exaggerated my shivers so I could make my point.

"Don't be such a baby, come on."

He pulled me towards his body, and his warmth soothed me.

"Better?" He asked.

"Almost." I looked up to his face and stood on my tippy toes placing a kiss on his soft lips. He smiled kindly and blushed. "Now I'm better."

"Alright, let's go."

We walked for a couple of minutes hand in hand. The white snow was beautiful and I just wanted to stop and roll in it. Then I remembered how cold it was.

"We're almost there, just a couple of steps away." His face lit up. He was definitely very eager to show me. I just wondered what it could be.

"Here we are!"

"An outdoor ice rink?"

"Yup! You like it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen one before…I just don't get why we had to walk here."

"Well, I really wanted to just hold your hand and spend some time with you and the beautiful weather."

"Aww Kendall. You are too sweet."

"That and because parking is crazy this time of year."

I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Come on! The guys are probably waiting for us."

"The guys are here?"

He didn't answer; instead he led me to the ice rink where Carlos, James, Logan, and a few other guys were dressed in their hockey jerseys.

"Hey guys, just in case you don't know, this is my girlfriend Valerie."

I always loved when Kendall introduced me as his girlfriend. It sent chills down my spine and made me turn red. But I was really confused about the whole guys in hockey jersey thing.

"Hey Valerie." The guys said in sync.

"Hi Val!" Carlos waved wanting to come give me a hug but was held back by James.

"What is going on Kendall?" I asked.

"Well Val, here's a little bit of history about this ice rink. This is where me and the boys started our hockey obsession as you would call it. We trained here, had our first and last game here, and this is where we became best friends. This ice rink means a lot to me and I just wanted to share this with you."

"He never brought a girl here before", added James.

"Yup, you're the first one Val, that's pretty special if you ask me", commented Logan.

Carlos smiled, "And now that you're here…"

The guys posed for a minute.

"We're going to play a game…just for you" Kendall finished.

I jumped up and down clapping my hands. I was excited. I've never seen the guys play hockey before, and this was a pretty big deal for me.

"We saved you a special seat right here…" Carlos led me to the bleachers covered with a warm blanket, considering how cold it was.

Kendall climbed up the bleachers and squatted down, holding on to my knees for support.

"You ready to have your mind blown?"

"I am ready." I attempted to sound flirty. He got the message and winked. Kendall grabbed my cold hands and kissed them before going to back to the ice.

The boys got into position. My guys were on the same team, of course, and the opposite team was filled with other pretty big guys. I was just hoping no one would end up getting hurt, that would be my worst nightmare. Fortunately, the game went great. The guys won, which was no surprise to anyone. I jumped off the bleachers and cheered for both teams.

Kendall looked happy and proud. He blew a kiss and was teased by the guys for doing so. I couldn't help but laugh.

I ran down the steps of the bleacher and leaped into Kendall's arms. He was surprised and was even more surprised when I kissed him in front of his friends. His cheeks turned red when I pulled away, and the sound of the guys oohing and awing didn't annoy him at all. He ignored it and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Thanks so much for this Kendall. Thank you."

"I told you I would make this trip worthwhile."

I stared into his beautiful green eyes and nothing in the world was more important to me at that moment than him. Not the guys teasing us or the cold Minnesota weather were getting in the way of how happy I was to be with Kendall at that very moment. I loved him, and nothing else seemed to matter.

The perfect moment was interrupted when James threw a snow ball at Kendall.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"What? You two just got boring and well…we want to have fun!" James explained.

"Oh yeah? Well…take this!" I tried to aim at James, but ended up hitting Logan.

"Val! So its gunna be like that is it?" Logan aimed for me, but I ducked, only ending up hitting Carlos.

We all ended up having a snowball fight right outside of the ice rink, which was a lot of fun. After, we all headed to their favorite pizza parlor for dinner.

It was already dark when Kendall suggested we'd get home.

I hugged Carlos, Logan, and James as we departed.

Kendall grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled. We walked all the way home in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice. This gave me time to just think. Think about my surroundings, think about my future, but mostly think about Kendall. He's the only thing I have in my life that matters, and I can't imagine my life without him.

We reached the steps of his house. I tried to climb up the stairs, but Kendall held me back.

"You don't want to go in?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He pulled me into his body and cupped my face. He just looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you", he finally said.

"I love you", I said in return.

He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, and led me all the way to his room. Both Mama Knight and Katie were sound asleep when we got home. It was only 11 pm, but it was a weekday and they both needed to get up early in the morning.

Kendall didn't bother even changing into his sweat pants; he hopped into bed and dragged me along. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. My head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Something was off. Kendall would usually be flirting, or teasing me. He was quiet the whole night. I tried to spark up a conversation, but he would just nod. Kendall had been acting this way since after dinner. He had received a text message, but he said it wasn't important. My poor tall blonde was being bothered by something, but I wasn't so sure what that was.

He fell asleep before me, and I just couldn't go to sleep knowing something was bothering him. It broke my heart to see him this way.

I had to do something. I needed to help make Kendall feel better. I just didn't know how.

* * *

><p>Poor Kendall...I wonder what's going on! I'll update sooner cuz I'm on winter break and I have a lot of free time :] Please don't forget to review because that only inspires me and motivates me to keep on Writing! Thank you so much! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! Yess me :) I know it's been over a year but I'm back. I initially stopped because my life got busy and I thought people wouldn't care so much. But after reading comments about how they like the story and wanted updates, I had to do something :) Now, I'm a little rusty, so bare with me. But here's chapter 14...enjoy xD**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed Kendall wasn't next to me. I felt emptiness in the pit of my stomach as I looked around the room for Kendall. I would usually be the first one to wake up. I knew something was bothering him, but this wasn't like him. He loves to sleep in, especially on Saturday mornings.

"What is going on with him?" I mumbled to myself as I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I wanted to cry since I thought I was to blame for this. _Was it something I said at the pizza parlor? But he said "I love you" before we went to bed last night._ I washed my face with cold water hoping that would make me feel less anxious and less worried. As I exited the bathroom, I noticed a sweet singing voice.

"Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I got to do…"

It was Kendall!

I ran downstairs where the sound of his beautiful voice singing to Worldwide, my favorite Big Time Rush song, was coming from.

He was in the kitchen making breakfast. I couldn't help but notice that he was alone. I had forgotten both mama Knight and Katie were going to run some errands this morning.

Before I reached the Kitchen, I stopped myself and hid behind the stairs. _What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he got out of bed early to avoid contact with me?_

"Come on out Val, I know you're there." He said proudly.

Dammit.

I shyly came out from behind the stairs and slowly walked towards Kendall. He had a big smirk on his face and had his arms wide open ready to embrace me.

"Come here", he said as he tightly hugged me. I couldn't help but put my arms around his waist and hug him tightly as well.

"What were you doing behind the stairs?" He asked.

I was too embarrassed to answer, but his concerned face made me spit out what I was feeling.

"I just thought you didn't want to see me since you weren't in the room when I woke up"

He looked down and bit his lip, "I'm sorry Val. I didn't mean to do that".

I wasn't mad, just worried, and after seeing how sorry my green eyed boyfriend was, I dared to ask him what was wrong.

He couldn't help but give a big sigh. Something was bothering him, and all I wanted him was to help him the best way I could.

"Val, we need to talk".

There it was. Those 4 words, 12 letters, "we need to talk". I started sweating uncontrollably and I began to stutter my words.

"We-we ne-e-d t-o t-alk talk? Yeah sure…"

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen table. He let me sit first before he sat right next to me. He scooted his chair closer to me and took both my hands. He kissed them softly and looked at me. I couldn't make eye-contact with him. I didn't want him to see how vulnerable I was. How hurt I felt. _He is going to break up with me._

"Val, you want to know what is bothering me?"

I gulped nervously, "Yes of course Kendall."

"Remember last night when I got that text message and I told you it was nothing, just spam?"

"Yeah…I remember."

I remembered clearly.

"Well…It wasn't nothing. It was definitely something."

I was getting frustrated, "Kendall?"

"Val, Jo Taylor texted me last night."

My heart shattered. I moved my hands away from his and looked down. Tears wanted to fall down my eyes, but I held them back.

"Val?"

I mumbled, "What did she say?"

"What?"

I asked again, my voice shaking, "What did she say?"

"She just told me she was back in L.A, and that she wanted to see me."

He took my hands again, only this time, he gripped them tight.

"Val, look at me. Look at me please".

He moved my chin to make my eyes meet his eyes. I looked into his green eyes that were full of sadness and concern.

I knew Jo was his first love. His first time. His first everything. Kendall couldn't even look at another girl when she left 3 years ago for a long time. She was back now, and I couldn't help but feel hurt. But she and Kendall had a past, and I wouldn't blame Kendall if he wanted to get back with her. I made sure to let him know that.

"Are you crazy! I love you! You're everything I want! You're everything I will ever want" He shouted out.

I let a small smile show and I giggled, "Really?"

"Yes! Val, this text means nothing to me. If she's back, then that's great. But just because she's back doesn't mean we'll get back together. Not now. Not ever!"

Joy began to overwhelm me to the point of tears. I didn't know what to say, so instead I pressed my lips to his soft lips. His cupped my face and took the lead. He got his body closer to mine, and before I knew it I was on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist. I began to feel the intensity of the kiss. It was hot and passionate. I wanted to take this to a new level.

However, in the peak of the moment, I heard footsteps. I quickly pulled away from Kendall and sat back into the kitchen chair knowing mama Knight and Katie were coming in.

"We're home!" Yelled mama Knight from the front door.

I was right.

They both walked into the kitchen was a suspicious look on their face.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

Kendall and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, you two look horrible!" Added Katie.

"Thanks baby sister." Answered Kendall sarcastically.

"Don't mention it!"

After helping put the groceries away, Kendall and I went back into his room. He pulled me into his bed and held me tight. I rested my head on his left should and I ran my hand up and down his soft chest. His hand was placed on top of mine following the movement of mine.

I felt like an idiot. Kendall had made it clear that he loved me, but I knew the topic of Jo wasn't over. _Why did Jo want to see Kendall? Why now? What does this mean?_

I had so many questions, but no answers.

I released a long sigh as I processed everything in.

Kendall kissed the top of my head and said, "I love you Val. You have nothing to worry about."

_Why do I feel like I should be?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>woooo drama! I promise to update soon, only this time I'll keep my promise! Don't forget to comment because that really encourages me to keep writing :) thanks so much for the support!<strong>  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15! More of the Jo stuff will be unveiled through out the next few chapters, but please enjoy this for now :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

The long weekend in Minnesota went by way too quickly. Before I knew it, I was on a plane back to L.A. Even though I had the time of my life, I just couldn't help but feel kind of sad. I didn't want to go back to what I refer to as reality. The guys will go back to work, I'll go back to school, and I just wish I could stay here. Now that Jo is back, L.A is not a place I want to be.

_What if everything comes tumbling down if we go back home?_

But it was too late to turn around. I had to face my fears one way or the other.

I looked at Kendall, who was actually sitting next to me this time around. His mouth was wide open as he slept through the long plane ride. I could tell he was exhausted. He tried so hard to impress me on this trip, and even though I didn't need to be impressed, his effort made him obviously exhausted.

I couldn't help but giggle as I admired his pale face that I swear looked like an angel. Despite the Jo incident, I was happy.

_Kendall isn't just my boyfriend, but my best friend. The bond we share is special and I never want anything to ruin that. Not now. Not ever. And I will do anything possible to keep it from getting ruined._

As the plane landed in LAX, we all parted our ways to our own homes. Kendall offered to take me back home but I painfully told him to go get some rest. He frowned, but my kiss on his cheek and the tight hug I gave him assured him that I simply wanted him to get some much needed rest.

"Thanks Val. I'll call you later tonight, ok?" Kendall yawned.

"Haha alright, but please get some sleep."

"I will", he smirked and gave me one last squeeze.

"I'll see you guys later!" I waved to James, Logan, and Kendall as I hopped into a taxi with Carlos, who offered to accompany me back home.

"You look sad", Carlos said to me once we were in the taxi.

"Huh? I do?" I replied.

"Yeah…I sense something."

"I'm just tired is all."

"No no no no no, don't you use that tired crap. Something happened! Tell me!"

"Carlos!" I was getting frustrated. But he gave me his adorable puppy eyes and with that I exclaimed, "FINE!"

He smiled and scooted closer to me.

"Well remember that night you guys played hockey and we went to that pizza parlor?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And remember how Kendall got that one text message and was acting weird right after?"

"Yeah…he seemed kind of conflicted."

"Well…it was Jo."

"Jo? As in Jo Taylor? His ex Jo Taylor?!"

"Yup, that one. He said that she texted him saying that she was back in L.A and wanted to see him." I looked down, tears almost escaping my eyes.

"Wow…that is…wow. I just can't believe it. And is he going to see her?"

"Actually, we never discussed that part. He just assured me that he was never getting back with her because he loves me."

"Well that's the Kendall I know."

"But Carlos, what if he's wrong. What if he doesn't love me and he's still in love with Jo?"

"Val, don't be crazy! He's crazy in love with you!"

"That's what you say now, but what if when he sees her again, and he falls in love all over again with her? What do I do then? Let him go? I know this is going to sound pretty selfish, but I can't. I love him Carlos and I can't let him go."

Tears fell down my face and Carlos squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh Val, I can't promise you anything. But what I do know is that Kendall loves you and he will never hurt you. You understand?"

I nodded and hugged him. Carlos rested his chin on my head and gently rubbed my arm.

Carlos released me and gave me a serious look.

"What?" I asked as I wiped my tears away.

"You do know what you have to do, right?" Carlos answered.

I was confused. What _was_ I supposed to do?

"I know Kendall, and he will avoid Jo in order to keep you satisfied. But Val, you have to tell Kendall to go see Jo. You have to make sure that he isn't in love with her."

I got mad and yelled at him, "So are you suggesting he's still in love with her?!"

Carlos held my hands and spoke in a whisper, "I'm not suggesting anything, but take this as testing your relationship with Kendall. I know Kendall would appreciate it, and I know you would certainly come to appreciate it."

I calmed down and released my hands from Carlos's. I understood what Carlos was asking me to do, but I wasn't so sure if that was something I was comfortable doing. I looked down and sighed.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Good! Now can we go grab some dinner? I'm starving!"

"Oh God Carlos, you would suggest eating."

"Hey! Doesn't eating make everything better?"

I laughed and gave him a nudge.

I finally got home at around 11pm. Carlos wanted to go play fuss ball after dinner, and I couldn't say no to the kid.

I dropped all of my suitcases on the floor once I got into my house and quickly went up to my room. I quickly dressed in my pjs and threw on Kendall's plaid shirt I "accidentally" took.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I was lying down with my face flat on my bed.

As I laid there, I thought about what Carlos had said. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how completely right he was. I had to tell Kendall that he should go see Jo again. I had to make sure he was over her. If he was, then I could be with him without worrying about his past relationship. However, if he wasn't, then…I wouldn't know what to do.

Yes I did.

I had to let him go. I love Kendall and I would want him to be happy. And if he's happy with Jo, then I would let him go.

I went back in forth with my thoughts, until my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and it was him.

I hesitated to answer it, but I knew I had to.

"Hey sleeping beauty", I answered.

"Haha funny. Sorry I'm calling so late, I was…well asleep."

"No kidding, hence the nickname sleeping beauty! Haha."

"Again, very funny! So you got home safely?"

"Yup, I actually just got home. Carlos wanted to get something to eat and then begged to go play fuss ball."

His laughed, "That Carlos is never tired!"

"Seriously! How are you feeling?"

He sighed. "Well you know, still pretty tired but I'm hanging in there."

It was my time to tell him about Jo, but I froze.

"Val, you there?"

_Ok, tell him now!_

"Yeah…uh..umm…what are you wearing?"

_Dammit! No!_

I cringed as I waited for his reply.

_I'm so stupid! _

"Oh…uh…I'm wearing what I wore on the plane." He Chuckled. "You ok Val?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No…I'm not. Kendall, this whole Jo thing has been bothering me."

"But Val, I thought we already discussed this. I love you and - "

I cut him off, "Kendall, are you going to see her?"

"Um…well…"

"Kendall?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't."

There was silence between us. I tensed up, realizing that I had to tell him to go see Jo. But I couldn't speak. I was frozen, and apparently, so was Kendall. We both stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. I finally broke the ice with a sigh.

"Kendall, I think you should go see Jo."

"Huh?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I want you to go see Jo."

"Why?"

"Well…" I know I couldn't tell Kendall that I needed to know if he was truly over Jo, he would just deny it. "I just think that it'll be good, for both of you. I mean, she was important to you and well…you haven't seen her in 3 years! I would be a pretty bitchy girlfriend if I didn't let you see her."

"Really Val? You would do that for me?"

His excitement was obvious, and that worried me.

I pretended to sound like I was pleased, but I wasn't. In fact, I was far from pleased. "Yeah Kendall, of course. I love you and I know you would do the same for me."

"Thanks Val. I love you."

Every time he said those 3 words, my heart just melts. It gives me hope. Something I lost before I met Kendall and the guys.

Hope was the thing that kept me going. I know sometimes it's hard to have hope and I've gone through enough experiences in my life to realize that. But at the end of the day, the people that you surround yourself with can help you have hope again.

I've surrounded myself with the right people. The best kind of people actually. And whether Kendall is still in love with Jo or not, I will never allow myself to run away from the relationship we have. He will always be my best friend. The best friend that helps me get through tough times. He is the best friend that always puts a smile on my face, regardless of the situation.

When Kendall says, "I love you" to me, it assures me that no matter what, he will always care about me and that means everything to me.

"I love you too Kendall."

"Hey Val?"

"Yeah?"

"What are _you_ wearing?"

I laughed hysterically. "Oh God Kendall. Good night!"

"Wait! No fair! I answered you!"

"Fine…I'm wearing your plaid shirt."

"The black and red one?"

"Yup!"

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was smiling his goofy smile.

"Good night Kendall. I love you."

"Good night Val. I love you more."

And with that, we both hung up at the count of 3, and I resumed to having my face flat on my bed.

Kendall didn't tell me when he planned on seeing Jo, but I knew he had texted Jo the moment we hung up.

I imagined all the possible outcomes in my head. For some reason for the first time in a long time, I was feeling pretty confident about the whole situation.

_Now all I have to do is wait._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Will you look at that. Val isn't so negative now a days! lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the constant support. It really encourages me to keep on writing! :')**


End file.
